The Need
by the-voiceless
Summary: Your a wild girl who needs to be tamed, and what other better place than the Xavier Institute? On the way you meet two wild men who can't control themselves around you. Who wins your heart?
1. Chapter 1

NEED (S and L)

INFO

Name: Rosalie Thornton (Writer: Sounds bad ass huh?)

Age: 17 (Writer: Going to be your birthday soon)

Eyes: Pitch black with a tint shiny blue with an bright electric red in the iris and it shows when you get pissed off or calm or even evil. Beautiful shiny eyes and it looks as if you're crying, but it's just the extreme beauty that you were given as a gift with the mutation. Like watery stars.

Hair: Pure natural pitch black with natural red highlights in long thin wavy strips you got for some reason when you got your mutant powers, and your hair goes all the way to your waist, and it's trimmed and straight.

Body: Sexy, athletic, slim, quite muscular, curvy, quite tall, and to die for, you sometimes drive the men wild! In short words: Your so fuckin' hot, it's not even funny.

Abilities: Control all the elements, gets no sleep at all, change your eye color on purpose, and grow sharp long nails and fangs. You have extreme cat-like senses, hearing, and reflexes. Fangs and somewhat pointed ears. Fast healing like Logan and you have awesome immortality.

Habits: Running, running away, stealing, lying, and…..to try and kill myself because…I just hate myself for my powers. It makes me so different and the world is racist against them…or us. Some with powers laugh and cry with joy, but some…just sit and cry.

Personality: Cold, happy at times, has extreme fury, sarcasm, rebel, and you have a habit to cause trouble and destruction! Even though you seen so cold and so heartless, you have a very kind heart when you're in the right mood, and when you meet someone else so cold and fierce and insidious, you can see the good in that person. But sometimes, you can't really understand yourself, either.

Reputation: My r-reputation is really my….whole life that I'd say. This small and stupid 'reputation' of mine was something I never wanted at all. I didn't want this! I never wanted this! This was a….life….that I never thought I would ever inherit, and it was really something that I didn't…..intend on having and I never thought it would be possible. It's…so fucking weird. And I hated it. I hate it…..SO much! I can't remember when I used to be…sassy, smiling, happy, have friends, have parents that loved me, and a loving, super, and dedicated boyfriend that was the world to me. My fucking annoying powers had…ruined my life!

The extremely horrible and unexpected day my powers took extreme full action that scared the shit out of me, was on the day of my.….Homecoming Night in my old high school year, like, 3 years ago. I guess you could say that would happen on something, like, the movies of fantasy and such nonsense. First it started with air, earth, water and then…fire and SO many people got hurt, even my best friends were sent to the hospital and I've known them ever since Pre-K.

Every single day ever since Homecoming Night, I remind myself that I can call it……the worst night of my entire whole fuckin life, and that was officially the last day that I can seriously call myself….normal.

I had turned into a mutant.

My long and happy days as 'normal' was something I desperately wish I can go back in time and relive it…and make it all better. But some things in life just aren't fair…is it?

Chapter 1:

Teenage Life…..With Mutant Powers

For many long years now…..I've been so alone but I didn't care anyway. Plus, I didn't hurt anymore people because I was in the deep in the forests of Canada, and it was one of my favorite places to go since it was so open and so clean, instead of pollution and all that. It was far away from sweet civilization…..and I remember it was the place that I used to walk freely in…..a really long time ago.

My knees were softly pressed against my chest, with my hands wrapped around them and was sitting on a cold rock, and watching the sun set behind the tree-covered hill. Just couldn't believe that this was a day that I survived without being..…hunted or killed for that matter.

As I remember, the species of humans is extremely violent and very harsh, and they try to get rid of us. Now, that they've seen me, they're after me and now they're trying to kill me with everything those sons of bitches got. In my 3 years of life as a lone mutant, I began to fiercely despise humans…even though I was a human, and I get so scared and so hurt by them and hate them at the same time.

"Some laugh….and some just sit and cry." I sighed, and sometimes I get sad being so alone up the mountains, where no one can touch me. "Just sit and cry," I muttered to myself, and I controlled my powers to pick up a little wind, so I can smell the whole forest from a 15 mile radius and more than that.

Finally, again, I admitted to myself that I didn't like to be alone and that I'm depressed, and I admit this to myself almost every day. "So alone and so cold…."I whispered in a dry and cracked voice. The sun glowed in my eyes, making them shine and look over the place I'm forced to call home.

Suddenly, I heard a loud thumping and stomping on the dirt ground coming my way about 6 miles from me from the East, and there was a soft growl through my fangs and seethed out a spreading and poisoning sick hatred of whoever it was! To my extreme hearing, it was huge and tall, and to it's smell on the wind it was a male coming towards me. I listened more carefully, and I heard a deep breathing through a growl, not human-like, and then gasped as I knew it was a mutant!

Another mutant, and maybe this was my first encounter with one, like me, which was a mutant! But, I still wanted to stay away from one as far away as possible! (I'm the only one who walks this forest! I'm suppose to be alone! Alone!) I got up and maybe a big fight would break out.

For some years I've learned to fight anything that stood in my way ad I was prepared for this one. It got 4 miles closer, but there was a thought to runaway, but I refused. My long 3 inch razor claws grew and 1 inch fangs grew and it got 2 miles closer! "It's coming fast!" I whispered and this was making me nervous and excited at the same time. My ears sorta twitched and my eyes narrowed, as I heard a stumble on the ground. This mutant was extremely injured, and I sorta felt sorry for the thing but way deep down in my gut..…I didn't care if it lived or died.

Then suddenly, I heard a deep panting coming from the North and was headed towards me! (Who the hell are these people!) I heard more carefully and it was another male and a woman, too? From what I could tell, the man and woman were mutants too and they were 8 miles away and the other man was 1 mile away from me. From my spectacular and awesome sight, I could see a tall and dark figure shredding through the forest and tearing trees down like a powerful raging bear and from what my nose could tell from it's far away scent it was bleeding…..and a lot!

I guess I have to fight the three of them off if I had to, and get them the hell out of my forest and especially…from me! (Get away fro me!) Like a raging panther, I growled and hissed, to protect my territory! "Where are these people coming from!?" The moment I got pissed off, the sun set and darkness took over my forest!

Then the figure came to my presence and I was quite attracted to his pure jet black eyes…..and it reminded me of a lion, or more than a beast. He had some long patches of fur on his shoulder like that it were made into some coat, and he had long dirty blonde hair that threaded heavily and wildly on his shoulders. He was definitely a mutant by the way he breathed, he looked, and the way he freely presented it to me.

"Who are you?" I asked calmly, and he softly growled at me and his eyes seemed to have focused more, than he grunted. "Get outta here! Leave me alone! Go!" I commanded, but he didn't leave and for a quick moment I sensed a desire from him that told him to go ahead and do something horrible to me. Maybe even kill me.

He growled and clutched onto his shoulder and the blood dripped to his waist, staining his clothing and his black eyes looked weak and careless. He was going to die soon, but I sensed he had special powers to help him heal, but those powers weren't really kicking in to help him.

"Get out of my forest!" I commanded through my fangs, and didn't care how bad ass he looked and his hands shook from losing too much blood. "Losing some blood there, huh? It seems you're going to die soon, huh?" I said with a devious smile and a lion's snarl came from his teeth and his lips.

The he finally LOST his cool! He roared at me like a lion on steroids and darted towards me with long black nails and I quickly shifted as fast as lightning into the air! He crashed hard into the dirt like a boulder and dust went everywhere and I landed gracefully on the ground and his blood spread out even more than it already was! He was sloppy and very impatient and way beyond clumsy to attack, that's a shame. But at least this was keeping me a bit entertained.

"Why don't you die?!" I shouted and he roared at me in anger towards me, when I didn't do anything to him! Without hesitation, he fell to his knees. His showed fangs and pounced at me, and I leaped backwards but his hands grabbed my foot and pulled me down with him! His hand stung my leg! "Stop!" I howled as I was thrusted forward and my back slammed into the dirt, and I think I may have broken something. (Shit!) I got my hands up and tried to struggle away, and he strongly had to fight back.

His hands gripped my leg too hard and I could fell warm blood trickle down and he got up on crawled on top of me! (Get off of me!) I growled," Mother-fucker! Get off!" Then I suddenly noticed that his eyes turned entirely black and his blood stained hand came towards me cheek and rested on it.

"Son of a bitch! Get off of me!" I screamed cruelly and he took in this moment to take pleasure in my suffering, and this only made me even more pissed off than usual, and slowly my powers were going to take place soon, though I didn't know how long. "What the fuck do you want, man!?" I asked and kicked him!

We were head to head, and your eyes were matched at the same level, and through my teeth I hissed like a ticked off leopard, and sweat came down my forehead. "Fucking asshole," I muttered and made sure he heard that loud and clear, and he did. His hard hot breathe touched my beck and chest, and I shivered. For a moment, it seemed I was helpless and weak and under someone's control and it was someone I didn't know at all, a stranger to me.

Without thinking at all in my head….I coldly breathed," Stranger…" His eyes beamed black and his orbs beamed with fury, like a beast, but so hopelessness. But it was still hard and firm, like stone.

He suddenly raised his big hand and I gasped and tipped my head sideways on the ground and his long claws of his right hand pierced the hard earth, where my head was. "What the fuck's your problem, you stupid jackass!" I screamed with my white fangs showing. He roared with his fangs upon me! (Writer: Lol. Just in case, if your wondering….your meeting Sabretooth right now.) My hand slashed his neck, and he grunted and his head moved to the side by the impact.

This set off a defense and I clawed his stomach and I felt I gripped his stomach or his lungs or something! "You asshole, you have no idea who you're fucking with!" I whispered through my fangs. He bellowed in excruciating pain and he fell backwards and landed on his back with even more blood coming out from my fast blow, and his healing powers were slowing down. "Son of a bitch!…." I said, and this whole evening had disrupted my peace up here in the forest. "Shit…..my body is going to be SO sore tomorrow!" I said touched my arms, legs, and stomach.

"That wasn't much of a fight at all, was it?" I said with sarcasm. Growling did nothing, but with that he laid there very weak, helpless and extremely pathetic. (Man, I really hope he dies.) I thought cruelly with a smile and then remembering the other two mutants coming towards me, and was wondering what the fuck I should do about this dude who collapsed in front of me! "What should I do with my, now, favorite suicidal kitty cat?" I said with a big smile and touching his long dirty blonde hair. Easily, I wanted to rip apart his body and see how long he would survive, but maybe that option was gone. "Even when you did hurt me, I'm may let you go….." I teased evilly. "But maybe not…" I whispered and poked his stomach and all he could do was howl in pain, and his painful and mournful cries may have gone out 5 miles. I giggled like a school child.

Those other two were only 3 miles away! Easily, I could hear their voices and pants as they were rushing to get here. "I'm not gonna deal with this shit, any more!" So, I decided to leave the damn lion dude down and let him bleed to death! If he can bleed anymore. "Dude, can I say something? You maybe all, like, bad ass and strong and all….but you can't ever be more dangerous than me. And I'm betting we'll see each other soon, you can't totally count on that!" For so many things that have been done to me, why not let others feel my pain! Why should I only suffer from the world's cruelties? "They're not going to take me. Not ever!"

With my powers, I made the earth move and move me halfway across the country all in under 40 seconds, and the wind made my scent go away so they wouldn't find me. With fire in my hands, I set the forest on blue fire, so they'd be busy. "This year's going to be different……I can feel it," I said with some confidence. Like all the years I've done to get away from danger, I ran.

The night takes over the world that the sun had once touched, the silence returns to claim the skies again, and the stars put on a show in the sky by glowing ever so brightly. These were one of the reasons I liked being here. (I need to get to my cave.) I ran back to my cave in my unnatural mutant speed and entered it, and my whole body was SO muddy, but I didn't care how I smelled, looked, or behaved.

"No place like home," I whispered, and this time I was hungry for something bigger than just a stupid rabbit, and my desire was to hunt a bear or something down! My stomach growled, and it was annoying because I knew I could survive 8 months without eating at all. But tonight was not the night to hunt, because there was strangers out in the woods so instead, I went to my bed, which was grass and mud, and laid down and enjoyed the extreme and shivering cold that radiated everywhere. In my opinion I thought a bed of dry grass and mud was WAY better than an ordinary bed that I used to have, with warm and soft blankets and a puffy pillow.

I looked down at my leg, and a big red hand print was showing and my blood vessels were clogged and bruises were already forming. "Jerk…" I whispered and touched it and tried to soothe it out. "Got some show, though," I teased. Through the air I could still smell his blood and the other two unknown mutants, and for some odd reason….I think that wasn't the last time I'd see them.

"But some people can follow a killer, can they?"

Sabretooth's POV

(Have to keep moving. Have to keep moving…) I grunted and pulled myself up and began to limp over to a tree and help myself up by the branches, but with the blow to my stomach it was difficult. By my powers were healing, but not as fast as they should, and I smelled the air again and I could smell the runt! (Damn….) Hissing, I forced myself to run out further into the forest, so the runt and that weather witch would not catch me and question my knowledge of where Magneto was.

(Have to keep moving….) I pleaded to myself in my head, and I reached out my claws to my stomach and my skin that was ripped open healed and the blood stopped. By now I was only 5 miles away from where I was, and soon I collapsed from exhaustion and hated myself that I couldn't do better.

But what was on my mind was something that made me hiss and growl, and the image of 'her' in my head made me cringe in disgust. (That….bitch beat me! She beat me!) Growling, I roared in rage. (No game is over until I declare it's over…) Secretly, I vowed that I will kill her, and when I do….I'll take her head off.

Logan's POV

Sniffing didn't do much good, since the whole forest around me was washed away by the wind, but still I could smell him and he was still injured. Seems when I sliced his shoulder it didn't heal as easy, what a shame. "Logan? Find anything?" Storm asked and looked down at the dirt to observe foot prints and then I smelled another individual. "Logan?" I narrowed my eyes and saw a smaller footprint near a tree. "Seems Sabretooth ran into some trouble," I chuckled. "She seemed to have taken care of herself quite well," I complimented, and saw some splatter of blood on the ground. "This new person must have taken another blow to Sabretooth, and he got pissed, tried to fight back, but then she must ran out on him." "How do you know all this?" Storm asked and leaned down to the ground. "Well, I just know these things." "Ok, so we found another mutant. Are we going to catch her too?" "No…well I don't know. Should we?" "Well you said it was a girl, so I think that a young girl shouldn't live out here. Don't you think?" she said and was walking back the jet that was placed about 50 feet away from us.

I walked back with her. "Can't believe that Sabretooth survived, after the Statue of Liberty incident. I thought he died" "I didn't…." We both entered the X-Jet and we started up the systems and began to warm up the boosters and then we got the power level evened out and we took launch.

"Ok, here's the deal. Tomorrow we'll come back and find the other mutant," I said and the other mutant's scent was still hovering around.

"Ok, we'll come back for him."

"Don't you mean 'her'….it's a girl. A young girl as that…." I said with a smile.


	2. Home?

**Chapter 2:**

**Home?**

**Last night was something interesting and exciting that happened to me, and as the small minutes passed I didn't care if the man had died or not, as long as he left me alone. But today, felt different….as if something was going to happen to me and it was something that I knew I wouldn't like. Something I would furiously hate. Then the feeling got stronger! (Something's wrong, my dear?) I thought to myself and growled…as my head hurt! Like, my mind was going to painfully split in half! (Leave me alone!)**

**(I'm afraid I can't do that…)**

**I opened my eyes and gasped! I looked around the forest rapidly, thinking that someone's there…watching me! (What the fuck!? Who's there!?) I growled and got out my claws and fangs, and with fire I burned my surrounding! I smelled the area, but no one was there! I growled, and being prepared to battle anything! This was freaky!**

**(There's no need to fight, my dear)**

**I looked behind me, and the voice came from the back of my head and my black and red eyes wandered throughout the forest area, and this was slowly getting me pissed! With my fists rolled into a ball, I pounded the earth and it shook with convulsion and all the trees toppled over. No one was there. (Who the fuck is that!?) I screamed in my head, and dared him to respond!**

**(I am Professor Charles Xavier, I am head of a school…..for gifted young women and men, such as yourself. Mutants. Last night, I've been hearing your silent calls for the 3 years you've been a mutant. But I've been unable to track you, but now…I found you.) I screamed out in rage and blew fire from my mouth, and hissed out blue fire that was hot and burned bushes and trees! (Get out of my head!) I screamed. "Get out of my head!" I screamed and maybe that would help but it didn't. **

**(So what!? What do you want!?) I growled.**

**(For your own safety my child, I want you to go to my school.)**

**(What the fuck!? I'm not going back to school! You can't make me!) I growled and clawed at my head and my head hurt! (Get the fuck out of my head!) "Get the fuck out of my head you son of a bitch!" I called out cruelly and I screeched like a panther and put my head down and blew out even more fire, and out into the sky where it disappeared, and then my claws ripped at the ground, making a few shakes and rumbles.**

**(Please, you must cooperate, child. Don't push me away. You have an extraordinary gift, my dear, you can block away my thoughts and only a few can do that. Dear child, it's for your own safety that you come to this school. It will be for the best, I promise.)**

"**Make me!" I screamed out into the forest with rage and losing my patience, and for a long moment I didn't hear that stupid voice! I growled," Good riddance..…"**

"**What are you screaming at?" asked another real voice that wasn't in my head, and I jumped around to see a tall dark-haired man wearing a black suit as if he was from the government or something! He was quite good looking, and he had dark brown eyes that had something hidden, maybe an animal. (How did he survive my attacks I just pulled off a moment ago?) **

**I didn't like this, so I backed away and had my claws ready and shivered! The man looked like a drug dealer that shopped at the Black Market to make a living and smelled like beer, I had to admit.**

"**What the fuck do you want!?" I asked with panicky voice and was getting scared because I recognized his scent from last night. Then I was quite curious to what happened to the bleeding dude.**

"**Listen, bub, I came here to ask you a question…" he said with his hands in his pockets, and with a serious small smile on his lips and to me he seemed to be dangerous. But no one was more dangerous than me.**

"**Ask me to walk away from you, jackass? Yes!" I snapped harshly and was walking away like I predicted myself. Then I heard him following me! He almost touched me, but I got my claws and scraped his shoulder! " Don't fucking touch me!"**

**Screaming out in pain, he swung over from the force of my strike and collapsed, and I expected blood, but his long tear on his skin suddenly healed! (I've never seen that before) I admitted to myself.**

"**What the hell are you?" I asked through an unusual whisper, and I got really scared now! These people might be hunters for mutants from the government or something, and maybe I was next on their list!**

"**N-Now, that wasn't n-necessary. W-Was it!?" he growled giving me a total death glare, and maybe this was an invitation for a battle. He seemed to get pissed off really easily, and had a short temper.**

"**I think its necessary to protect myself from a total stranger like yourself," I shot back at him. "Now, get away from me!"**

"**I'm not trying to hurt you," he said and loosened up, and I could tell by his soft glare at me. But I still didn't trust him. "Now, stop talking trash to me and you need to come with me," he said, with some obnoxiousness.**

"**Get away from me!" I said showing my white fangs.**

"**My question was, bub, were you here last night?" he asked, completely ignoring the painful blow to him.**

**I looked at him. (What's he talking about?)**

"**You met a man, bleeding. Then you ran and left him there to die?" he asked, and this was getting very uncomfortable for me. How does he know that? Is he fuckin' stalking me!? What did he want? I growled like a panther and I grew out my fangs, and gave a snake hiss as a deep warning. "Leave me alone!" I hissed.**

"**Listen, little girl, you're not making my job any easier…" he responded and slowly reached his hand towards me. "I said 'leave me alone!' Ok!? Your freakn' job is not my problem" I said and heard footsteps come my way.**

"**Another one of your friends!? Huh, freak show!?" I asked and got into fighting position and a woman came out, with white and grey stylish spiked hair and she was African American.**

"**Mind helping me out with this wildcat?" asked the man and he referred to me, and I narrowed my eyes. She was a mutant too.**

"**Logan! Did you even introduce yourself?" she asked and put her hands on her hips.**

"**Well you just said my name, is that good enough?" he shot back, and she rolled her eyes.**

"**I'm sorry, he's a bit…off today as usual," she said and came to me and said," I'm a teacher at Xavier's school--"**

"**A school for gifted young men and women, such as myself?"**

"**You've heard of it?" she asked and walked forward, a bit but kept a distance.**

"**Someone just told me," I said and took one step backwards, and didn't even care to mention Professor Xavier.**

"**Listen, bub, we were here last night to capture a mutant and Logan, here, noticed that there was someone else here. You?" she asked with a small kind smile, but my heart was rapidly pounding.**

"**You say that you capture a mutants?" I narrowed my eyes.**

**She nodded.**

"**So…..your fuckin policemen or something!?" I gasped and ran! (They're not taking me in!) I screamed in my head! **

**To my total surprise..…the guy tackled me! He made me do a total face plant and this got me…SO pissed off! I guess I didn't run as fast as I thought I would've. My eyes turned to a brilliant red, and then the fire started! Woods, logs, grass, and leafs were set afire in a strong and wild blue flame! Finally, this Logan person, was shocked and it was maybe the stupidest thing he had done.**

**Suddenly without thinking he slinked out 3 metal-looking claws and he put on a serious place and that was obviously an invitation to battle! "You have no idea who your messing with….." I hissed evilly, and breathed out a heat ray.**

**I screamed out in fury and blue fire roared from my mouth, and with the extreme force in my fingertips the earth convulsed, and with the power of the my deathly abilities the air was being taken from his mouth and his desirable pants begged for air coming from his lungs from his body!**

**He staggered off and fell back, with his fried throat bleeding out and stinging his tongue along with his teeth! As the magnificent red blood dripped from his teeth…his blood was quickly dried!**

"**P-Please stop!" screamed the woman, and her eyes turned white in worry and anger of how I was treating another mutant, even though I was one too. As this, Logan, person was slowly and horribly suffering, the unnatural dark clouds covered the once-blue sky and the vast strong wind picked up along with crackling furious high screams of lightning across the earth. **

"**Get away from me! Leave me alone!" I screamed out and this was the last warning that I was giving these assholes! The woman didn't say any words, as my powers were sucking the air from her throat too, and she fell onto her palms. "Please, for the love of god! St-stop it please! Oh, god!" pleaded of the suffering woman…who couldn't say anymore since she was unconscious and almost dead. **

**(Stop Rosalie! STOP!) commanded the voice of Prof. Xavier, and something hit my head in an illusion in a hard pound of massive air and flowing energy and knocked me down to my knees and legs, and my mind grew black. (Get out of my head!) My vision turned normal and was very blurry as if water was splattered in them. (Stop..…!) I growled and clutched onto my head. (N-No….Rosalie….don't block me out! Please, Rosalie, don't block me away from your head!) It was like this professor guy was on a radio and he tried to not to let the signal between both of go in our minds. (Stop……) I repeated to myself in my head again and I fell unconscious to the ground.**

**The smell of iron, wood, and other mutants was everywhere and maybe a whole family was here, wherever 'here' was. The feel of soft cushiony mattress beneath me, a bad, and a warm soft cloth above me and a puffy object holding my head comfortably. I opened my eyes. (Where am I?)**

**The sight of glowing windows with sunlight with red curtains on the sides, green and red carpets on thetough mahogany floors, and a door at the other side of my room which was probably the entrance. The pain in my head had subsided, but I felt it was going to come back and talk to me again!**

**With my ears I heard a lot of chatter and this was a huge building and it was full of young mutants and then out the door I heard voices, and I recognized them as those two people who tried to take me! It was them! The man named Logan, and the woman who could control the weather but I resisted her powers and brought her down easily, and this made me panic and want to get out of here! But if they were mutants, like me, then I had no idea what they were capable of and some mutants could be stronger than me, like the ones I've heard on the news sometime.**

**Logan: Storm, are you sure we can keep her here? She seemed to be happy out in the wild.**

**Storm: Logan! She's a girl living in the wild, w-where those men are hunting mutants, like her, down! If she stayed there any longer, she could be dead and no one should end up like that.**

**Logan: Listen bub…..**

**Storm: Don't call me bub….**

**Logan: Storm, you're acting really motherly. Again. She's a strong young girl. I mean, you witnessed her powers, right? She almost killed us! She may have survived on her own, it was her life.**

**Storm: Well, I believe, that a girl like her should live like all the rest of the students here. Remember you and Rouge? Bobby and John? Some mutants lived roughly and a very harsh life that they've hated, and now we've given them a home.**

**Logan: Again…..Motherly!**

**Storm: The reason I'm acting motherly is because I want what's best for everyone in this school! Especially her! I don't…really care if she killed me, ok? She was just scared and confused and was defending herself, and then she did…and now we're taking her in.**

**Logan: You're making it sound like she's a lost puppy and you took her into the Dog Pound.**

**Storm: Do not give me that attitude!**

**I heard her walk away and the Logan dude snorted," Motherly Storm…" I chuckled, and got off the bed and to the window and I remembered that this was a school, and I saw happy teenagers play…and used their powers out in the open…..like it was safe? No one is fuckin safe! Especially with those stupid human hunters running around and creating their own special private Mutant Hunting Government! I didn't want to be here, because I knew that somehow it would not be safe for me and I would be hurt in a painful matter somehow. Growling, I scratched on the window making marks on the window, and I heard a hand being placed on the door knob outside of the room and this was my chance and chain reaction to run!**

**The door opened!**

**Logan walked in, and he stared at me and he seemed to be shocked at what I was doing, and a growl escaped from my mouth……but on purpose. "What are you doing? Listen pup, back away from the window, alright?" A loud panther-like screeched came from me, and he put his hand up like a wall for defense and he looked nervous. "Pup, you don't want to do that." My long razor sharp claws grew slowly and this meant 'Why?!' in a forceful and furious way and his hands raised higher and my hands come in front of me to show my claws and give him warnings. **

"**Well, b-because you can live a good life here. A 17 year old girl living in the wild! W-Where hunting men a-are! You should live l-like all t-the rest of the teenagers are! To not live so roughly and with hatred, and all that crap. You're given a home! A home! A home! Just want what's best for you!" Logan said trying to make it better. I blinked. (Motherly….) I sighed as I rolled my eyes as well. **

"**Come on, bub, why don't you talk to me? Or……can't you talk at all?" Logan asked and this made me loosen up a bit and I softly whispered," I can talk…" He gave a small smile and asked again," Listen, pup. If you don't mind me asking, what's y-your name?" Logan asked and another growl came from me, and the windows shook from my hidden energy from my hands and that answer was….I do mind actually.**

"**Take it easy, pup. Take it easy, alright?" he said and he stepped forward to me, and I backed away! He noticed. "I'm not going to hurt you! Ok? I-I'm trying to help you." "Leave me alone!" I screamed, remembering I said the same thing to him last night!**

"**I'm sorry…but I don't want to leave you," he said and in the light I noticed that his eyes were a dark brown and that sentenced……made me warm up in a soft comforting way. Then the door opened and in came a woman, and it was the white grey haired woman, whom I expected to be Storm and the other person who took me in too, like Logan. "Hey, you're awake! Good morning! How have you been feeling?" she asked kindly and walked towards me, but Logan grabbed her shoulder, protecting her from me and it was……the right thing to do anyway since my fangs grew.**

"**There'll be no need for a fight, ok?"**

"**Why…?" I asked and narrowed my eyes, and I wanted some answers any way too.**

**It only took 30 minutes to explain that Storm and Logan adopted stranded mutant children all over the world and put them to the Xavier School, a place to teach mutant teenagers like me to control their powers and things like that and protect the world and all such nonsense like that. Storm was a teacher and Logan…..just hanged out around the school and he could be a sub, like a security guard or a guard dog. And now..…they adopted me. Like a pup at the Dog Pound.**


	3. Promises

Chapter 3

Promises

My class rooms were short and sweet, and it was SO much better than my high school days and then it made me quite depressed to remember of what it was like back then. But still, I didn't like it here and I didn't trust no one here even if they smiled, not even the teachers who gave kind words at every lesson. Just like my old days, it was the usual school that I would know and haven't visited in 3 years. The air was stuffy. wooden, and full of other people that could do special stuff.

With everything happening, I still kept my senses up and when I did…my senses and hearing and nose caught something that was watching me and when I tried to look around to see what it was, I always look towards the door and see a shadow move on by the walls and I wouldn't see it again, until later. Such mystery here already. I looked at the clock, and it was 2:59 that switched to 3:00. School's over.

Walking to my room, numbered 76 and the forth floor and I had gotten my key from Storm when I first arrived. I unlocked the door and went inside and there wasn't much, since the clothes I had on were the only clothes I had for some time. It sucked, but I didn't care. I had nothing to take care of, like homework, so I sat on the bed and I didn't dream….since I didn't sleep like the others.

Logan's POV

Instead of trying to think about what happened in my unknown past….I was thinking about her. The new girl, that everyone is talking about, even the teachers…and even me…but in secret in my room by myself and alone. Like always, as far as I can remember and as much as I knew about the new girl…she lived down somewhere down in the hallway as mine. I was in room 72, and I was curious to what room she was in and when I smelled the room her scent was located somewhere, but I couldn't find it.

5 times I've had headaches, because I've thought about the new girl a bit too much. 4 times I've wished she looked at me, just one glance. 3 times I've seen her today, while she was taking class. Two days, I've only seen her. One moment I've only known her, but it still wasn't enough for me. I wanted more. And there was zero times, I've seen her smile when she came to this place.

Maybe this was pretty stupid, because I had small feelings for a new girl who I'd known for only 2 days…and she almost killed me during one of those days. This was….quite wrong for me to do, but everyone knew, including myself, that I never listen to the rules. I just had to annoyingly repeatedly admit and tell myself over and over that this was one small and weird crush….on a girl who I didn't know the name of.

But as always I should always ignore things like this, and it would be for the better, but would it?

Sabretooth's POV

Only last night I met a wondrous girl, who was almost like me, who was alone and cold and she had left me there to die in the cold night in the Rockies of Canada, and she was annoying and so damn irritating and for a long time I wished I had killed her for nearly killing me. She left. She left me alone, and this pissed me off more than anything that I've ever felt and I knew I could heal easily, even from a cannon ball from a tank, but her kick and punches….were killer.

It took my breathe away, but further more she took my breathe away. Now, I've known myself to not care about anything that exists on this planet but, there was something that made me want to kill her.

She was a mutant, from her arousing scent, and for awhile I thought it was one of her powers that made me do things that I've never done in all my years of life things like following her back to the Xavier Mansion.

This urge was from either fury or a stupid and small and hopeless curiosity, but whatever it was…I hated this feeling and this so-called soft feeling made me hate her even more than I already did when my eyes met hers…when she was under me. (I hate her. I hate her. I hate her) I cringed.

It obviously disgusted me to no end to see her with them! The protectors of the human race. It made me ponder on some moments to see what it would be like for her if she ever joined the Brotherhood, like I had….once. A long time ago, but I left that life and intended to never go back.

From all these strange reasons, actions, thoughts, and some mutterings coming from me….I hated her! My teeth gritted together. So, soon I shall come after her and kill her, once she's alone with no none's around her….even that son of a bitch, Logan aka Runt. Now I'm coming for her.

Your POV

Saturday morning, and I slept in until 9:00.…not my best time to wake up, it was usually 4:00, but 9 was fine and to my luck it was Saturday! This was a small chance to wonder about the place and go search for an adventure if that even was possible in a strict school like this. So the first place was the kitchen, to explore it and….to get some damn breakfast! I was starving and from what I remembered, I hadn't eaten in over 6 months and it had really sucked for me!

After eating the entire ham bone stick, I got outside and it to see what the teenagers here played for fun. Basketball, baseball, tennis, swimming pool, and volleyball and these sports weren't much fun for me, and I claimed them to be very boring. I had to make up my own little game for amusement, then my senses caught something--err--no it was someone…and I knew 'that someone'…it was Logan! (What's he doing?) I thought to myself strictly and softly growled to myself.

Logan, from what I could sense, had his arms folded, silently breathing, and was staring directly at me, but I had my back to him. But all I had to do was to fully ignore him without pain or regret……and maybe fiercely confront him later to see what the fuck his problem was. I didn't really like stalkers.

Now, what I wanted was for a delightful game that was to my level, instead of basketball and all that such nonsense, and so I climbed over the wall and didn't care if I wasn't suppose to, because it was off school grounds, and to my surprise there was a forest! A great playground for me, like always and then I started to weakly jog through and only to meet a big brown and white hare nibbling cutely with its furry puffed face on a root or something with its tubby little furry arms, quite a sight. But I had a small urge to kill it, and then see how cute it was.

"Come here little thing….I won't hurt you," I snarled evilly at it and it perked its long soft and furry ears towards me and its nose wiggled, and my eyes grew a deeper red. "I won't hurt you," I hissed and I got on my knees and my hands were placed softly on the rocks, and soon I was crouched down like a starving fierce wolf.

"Come here…." I hissed a bit louder and was getting impatient so I whispered again," Come here you little bastard…..your death will be nice and slow, ok? I'll rip off your little head and gut you out!" I growled! (Writer: I don't hate animals!) It finally got smart and ran for it's damn life!

Roaring like a panther, I ran after it like a four-legged animal and soon I was hot on it's fluffy tail, but it made a smart move by turning a sharp right, and my left hand slipped on gravel and I tumbled and rolled. "You are SO gonna regret that!" I growled through my fanged teeth, and nipped my forked tongue around my fangs and licked my teeth greedily and that animal will die.

I got into my posture and was about to continue my small hunt for some grub again, but when my senses caught something!

It was huge and coming my way! I smelled the air…and it was that man I met up in the mountains of Canada, and a strong wind came over me from the trees! It was too fast for me to see, but then behind me something crunched and horribly splattered, like a bag of chips filled with water and it popped, and I looked to see 'him' with the white and brown rabbit in his hands tainted in red, and dead.

"Hey?" I whispered and he growled at me with his fangs bared at me like a wild dog about to do another suicidal thing again.

Then I remembered that great night we had together up on the mountains. "Well, well, well….if it isn't my favorite suicidal kitty cat!" Like a lion, I've shortly known him to be, he growled. (Revenge.…) Clearly he didn't want to remember that night, but I bet he just had to remember that killer punch I blew him that night we met. (Wonder how he survived….) I smiled, and looked at his chest. No scars.

He dropped the dead rabbit, and let it slowly bleed on the earth. Like a furious fire, he blew at me with all his strength, and I couldn't get away and he caught my arm but I quickly tore away! "Come on kitty cat! Let's see what you got!" I called back at him, and giving him a challenge of my own personal game. "Come and get me," I whispered and narrowed my eyes, and I already knew he accepted the challenge angrily and I was glad he accepted my game gracefully.

I ran on all fours and deeper into the wild, I looked back behind me and he was running like me, but only faster and faster! I suddenly climbed up a tree with my hands and clung to the tree top and he was below me, growling and hissing. I whistled at him and winked, like a master to it's poor and hungry pet.

He took out his long claws and started hacking away the tree and at every strike the tree shook and this was a chance to use my powers to get myself out of here! I concentrated hard, but it was broken because he successfully tore the tree at the root and it was slowly but surely tumbling down, with me along with it. (That sick bastard…) I thought, before I hit the dirt really HARD and fast and surely enough I broke my whole arm and it would take a really long time to heal, even with my healing powers.

I screamed and the birds and beasts fled away from where I was about 2 miles away and I wriggled in extreme pain and silently sobbed. "God, that son of a bitch! He's going to be SO sorry!" I whimpered loudly and holding my arm as comfortable and tightly as I could, and as my head swirled, the weather turned weird and it was turning dark and sunny at the same time, a real problem with my powers now.

A concussion, and it was a bad one too, because blood came from my ears! (T-This is not g-good…) Tears came from my eyes, and I couldn't move, until finally my healing powers kicked in and it made me feel a bit better, but my brain was still….burning, like it was sizzling in a wet frying pan.

Loud and hard stomps came towards me and my fingers clawed the dirt, and my soon-to-be destroyer hovered over me like a cruel god over an unfaithful follower. "Do your worst, ya bastard..…" I whispered and gave him another challenge.

He accepted and proudly raised his foot and it came crashing down into my arm and pushed forcefully into my skin and touched my bone and snapping it, and there was going to be a big bruise there tomorrow!

My lungs were perfectly dry, as I bellowed out a terrific and perfect scream that was going to make my throat and tongue bleed if the pain doesn't leave me alone! He came down to his knees, with his claws fully grown out from his finger tips and his claws softly dripped over my right arm like acid water.

"Do your worst…!" I whispered loudly to him again and secretly dared him to do it, and I didn't actually think he'd do it, so he put his forefinger silently and rapidly ravaged into my arm's own flesh and it met without warning to my broken bones fiercely and without any mercy, but even to the unnamed damage, it hurt even more than it already was….and the pain was so fuckin excruciating.

Looking into those black eyes with black orbs that mixed in with his temper and his own mystery personality, he wasn't sorry at all.

"Stranger….." I whispered in a suffering and crackling voice that reminded myself like broken glass in a tunnel echoing a howl, which was my throat instead.

He purred, and he raised his fist and punched my head and the last thing I heard was an unhinged and desperate of anger and the sight of Logan crying over my body, in a puddle of blood.

Logan's POV

For everything I've done and everything I've said about her, was making me cry my heart out in secret..…and was sobbing silently in the same room as her, where Storm and Hank and Jean and Scott were hospitalizing her themselves and when they were gone to discuss about her health. I was the opposite of serene at the moment. I kneeled down to her side, as if to a fallen angel on her death bed, and then I desperately prayed…..and prayed…..and prayed…..and prayed.….and prayed more that she'll open her eyes to me again! Begging under the light, I broke down.

I choked in my throat and wiped my tears away, and my tear stained face looked at her soft and pale face, that had made me break, easily. I promised myself, that after she wakes from her long and quiet slumber, I would completely and entirely change my attitude and tone around her and make her a very good friend of mine, and more than anyone else in this whole world, and slowly make her life happy. I have to easily deviate myself, in short words. More than ever.

My long and extensive feelings for this teenager was a question for me, and the answer for me wasn't clear and it was furious! Although, there was another option…..there was a small feeling, and I didn't know how dominate that part might be that told myself to hold her and never let go. But, that's impossible.

Like, something I've felt before…..I felt an urge to avenge her, to avenge her for what she had to go through! This was a gorgeous and troublesome girl, who I still didn't know the name of, suffered much catastrophe from wherever she came from and she didn't deserve anymore of it! She was hurt, and secretly..…I promised to myself that I would never let that happen to her again. No.

My hands clenched together so tight, that it went red and the claws in my knuckles sprang out and I looked at them, and remembered what damage I've done with these things, and slowly in my head I imagined blood on these blades, the blood of that bastard Sabretooth. As 'if' I felt before, I wanted revenge.

Sabretooth's POV

One of the X-men, Logan or Wolverine, had came to rescue her..…and it was a shame that I couldn't have her all to myself…...and have the delight to destroy her. I was SO close, but that bastard Logan/Wolverine came and ruined my beautiful moment with her, and I just know she was having a great time with me too! I know I was, but our little nice playtime together ended, but it definitely wasn't the last playtime that we'd have, I'll make sure of that! Secretly, I made that promise to myself.

Far from the mansion, even from where I was, her delicious scent of her red rich blood was touching my sensitive nose and making my mouth water and anger rise, to know that she was still alive! She was fucking alive! How!? It was too easy for me to softly and slowly dominate her, and it tempted me SO much to….and it was hard not to, a very strange and secret thought and habit now! With her delightful fear and delicate and very, very, very gorgeous body, she intimidated me.

I did enough damage to her soft and smooth and beautiful skin and her gorgeous and curvy body form was shivering under the painful doing from my hand, and her beautiful blood was so amazingly rich, better than money.

It was like a sweet dream, and the nice memory of half her bleeding body quivered from the extreme impact of my strength, and the her convulsing amazing body screamed for medical attention. It amused me, it amused me SO much that this mutant female displayed her strong fear in front of me, because of the fact that I could easily dismantle her body.

I was so close in killing her, but I can always try again.

Deep within the forest, my rage was controlled inside my head and each second it grew bigger. For years, I know I've fought a lot of people and killed so many innocent lives, and at all those times I've never ever felt nervous or anything else for anyone for that matter. But she secretly made me anxious, which made me hate her more than anything else in the world! It was grinding.

Soon, I would definitely crack from the pressure, stress, and extreme rage like I have so many times. The rage came from the knowledge that I was slowly and painfully losing my sanity from the likes of that gorgeous bitch.

(Writer: Wow…..he really likes you.)


	4. Actions

Chapter 4:

Actions

Your POV

Nothing really important to remember about yesterday with that hard ass dude that beat the shit out of me, but I wanted to remember it anyway and the picture of his untamed and devious evil rage repeated in my mind, like a broken record that couldn't be fixed at all. It scarred my memory box in my head, and it was all I could think about throughout the day that I was conscious and every teenager and kid in the entire school looked at me in a weird way, and I know that they whispered secretly that I encountered a dangerous mutant named Sabretooth!

Finally, I knew what they called them, but it wasn't enough since that wasn't his real name, but it was a start.

Disoriented, it wasn't usually my best personality and to my horrible luck it was Monday, and I never functioned well on Mondays, and I sensed all those other teenagers didn't either.

What I should do, is to keep my mind off that son of a bitch, Sabretooth, and think about what I'm going to do next in this place, and plus, I gotta learn something here! What I wanted was some fun, or excitement! Or something!

And thank God that this was my last class and soon there would be fuckin' homework and that was one of my horrible weaknesses that I intended on not doing, and maybe skipping out! Every time that I kept thinking about other stuff, my concentration was broken by the sudden presences of Logan! When he came up to me, he would always try and strike up a conversation. As if he really, really, really prominent to me, as if trying to be my best friend.

But I sometimes run off, and how I do, I may never know and I've known myself to be very distant from people, but for some off reason I wanted to be close to Logan. Plus, I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I told him my name myself.

"Rosalie."

"Yea?"

"A-Are you doing anything this Friday?"

"Videogames, playing around, eating junk food, and sleeping. My schedule's booked." I smiled jokingly.

"Well, how about going to the movies with me? Friday?" he asked sweetly, and this was a weird question, because I haven't heard that question in over 3 years and this was a mind refreshment of memory! I accepted, anyway.

Friday, I was leaving my last class and it was 3:00 and the week of school was almost over, and how I survived I may never know. Gathering my pile of books, I dived out the classroom and dashed with my mutant speed all the way to my room! Breathing in and out very fast.

I was in a rushed panic to find an outfit. And all this energy reminded of my past human life and my lost ex-boyfriend, that used to love me, and then the only thing that fixed well with me was my torn grayish blue jeans and my red and yellow halfway torn tank top with my light and thin black jacket, and my hair tied into a ponytail.

I opened the door only to see Logan, and he gave a sweet smile as if he was waiting for me to open the door.

"Hi," I said smiling and he took my hand and led me all the way down the hallway and to meet a group of people!

"Rosalie, this is Bobby, Rouge, Kitty, and Kira," Logan introduced kindly and I smiled at them in response.

"They're going to go with us to see the movie, and we can borrow Cyclops's car. You did get permission didn't you Rouge?" Logan asked smiling at Rouge and she shook her head and he smiled even bigger. "Even better," Logan muttered, and I smiled at Logan's small and revealed deviousness.

"We better get going, before he gets ticked off…." Kitty said as she rushed to the car. We got to the garage and started up a hot car! I didn't know what kind it was, but it looked awesome and made me feel like a celebrity, totally! Rouge, Kitty, Bobby, and I sat in the back and Logan was driving with Kira in shotgun. We drove off.

"What are we going to see again?"

"The Dark Knight, tonight's the midnight show!"

"Hells yea!"

"Sweetness," I said with excitement and we arrived at the movies, and were only 2 hours early, since we wanted to get good seats and the food in time. "So…Rosalie, how long have you been out in the wild?" asked Rouge with curiosity, and I said," For 3 years." "When did your mutation begin?" asked Kitty and my smile turned into a frown about a millimeter, and I said," On the night of my Homecoming, and I was with my boyfriend. The school was back in Washington." "Holy crap! I read about that in the newspaper! The whole building burned down." I smiled, and was proud that I was slowly and surely making a reputation for myself around the states and responded with a smile," Totally, I hurt about 34 students and some had to go the hospital, and then I ran away and been living in the wild up in Canada. My life back then was hell…" "Wow. The only person I heard of living out in the wild and surviving off what he can get, was Logan. He came from Canada too," Rouge explained with a smile and looked at Logan and then to me, and I looked at Logan who was looking directly at me and we walked into the building. (Him too, huh?)

3 HOURS LATER

"Oh my god! That movie was fuckin awesome!" Rouge shouted and skipped out with Bobby on her arm. "There will never be another movie as good as the Dark Knight, there just can't!" "This was a night to remember!" I said and laughed with a cup of soda in my hand. "It rocked! I had SO much fun tonight!" Kira shouted and we all got into the car, but Rouge and Bobby stayed behind. They had plans, and wanted to go to dinner, since it was their boyfriend and girlfriend anniversary and I watched Rouge smile and laugh with a caring and loving boyfriend at her side, and every time I looked at them, it would remind me of Homecoming, and my bf too.

We were driving home, and Kitty, Kira, Logan and I were talking and just chatting. "Hey, Rosalie, what's your relationship statis?" asked Kira and I looked at her, and was quite hurt at her question, but I hid it anyway. "Umm, at the moment, I'm single." "Oh, really? Did you have a boyfriend, once?" I gave her a calm and emotionless glare and gave a weak and sad smile. "I did….once."

Logan's POV

Not long ago, when we were watching the movie, I had asked Kira if she can ask Rosalie a few questions, and I got a few answers on the ride home right now. Rosalie, in the back, looked as if it was a sad rainy day. Maybe those questions were too much for her, and if I had known what it was doing to her, now, then I would've never have asked Kira to do that task for me. Damn.

I pulled into the driveway, and everyone got out and I watched Rosalie, and she looked ticked off and went into the mansion. (No. Rosalie….don't be upset. Please, for the love of god! Don't be….) I gulped.

"Logan! See what you made me do!? God, I should've never have let you talk me into doing that! Why couldn't you have asked her if she had a boyfriend or not!?" Kira said and was upset of what I made her do, and I sighed.

"Listen, Kira, I'm sorry. I really am….it's just….I was curious. And I just couldn't help it," I responded sheepishly, and Kira rolled her eyes at me.

"If you like her, then you should've asked Rosalie yourself! Now she said she's single! Then maybe you can ask her out next time!" Kira said then she went into the mansion herself and left her there to think.

"She's right you know…" Kitty said coming next to me.

"Yea…but…."

"But nothing! Logan, if you like Rosalie then ask her out. It's not that hard. And don't be shy, that's lame. Women like men to be faithful, loyal, and completely open and totally honest to them no matter what," Kitty said with wisdom and I sighed. Kitty went inside. I gave a small smile of confidence. (Next time it is….) And that 'next time' would definitely be tomorrow, on a Saturday.

Your POV

Have you ever felt so haunted? Have you ever felt so alone? Have you ever felt, like, your never going to meet your soul mate? Or whatever…..well now I feel like that right now. That Homecoming Night was the worst night of my entire life, and reminding myself of how my life got SO screwed up just hurts me the most! Some stay silent, and some just sit and cry.

Who's going to love me in the future?

Logan's POV

I was in my room with a bottle of beer and trying to figure out on how I'm going to ask Rosalie out, since I liked her and it was from day 1. Maybe to dinner? To sit and talk? Ride to a park? Go for a small drink? Something! It has to be something! Pacing back and forth in my room, kept me from sleeping, even though it was 1:40 in the morning and, plus, I just got back from the movies. I ruffled back my hair and tumbled down onto my bed and looked at the ceiling, and then the perfect, in my opinion, date popped into my head! This time I'd be ready, and I hope she didn't think I'd be too forward with her, since I only known her for only 2 weeks in a half.

Your POV

With strange thoughts of available men out in the world, I sat on my bed and my thoughts went on and on until morning came, since I didn't sleep. It was 5:00 in this Sunday morning, and I got out of my room and got myself a quick breakfast and headed outside and didn't care if I wasn't allowed outside or not. The trees were outlined by the soft morning light coming from the East and the quiet morning air tempted me to go out into the forest, and to the spot where I almost died.

The rocks and trees were still and the scent of my blood wasn't washed away, and I could smell his scent around too. Sabretooth, was his name, or nickname, and I saw the tree that he tore down and the claw marks made huge marks on the end of the tree, and it showed what strength he was capable of.

"Sabretooth…." I whispered and crossed my arms over my chest carelessly and I can easily remember the pain he caused me, and he did it with great joy. "Stranger…." I whispered with a small smile, and secretly admired that Sabretooth loved to see other people's pain, like me, exactly like me.

I had to admit that he was quite creative at killing people, and I bet he was being even more creative with me when he had intended on ripping out my bone from my arm with his razor sharp claws.

Suddenly, chuckling came from my mouth and this memory in the forest, I would never forget it and I knew Sabretooth wouldn't too for some reason. 30 minutes, the thoughts of Sabretooth went on and on and maybe….there was some connection building between us even though there was no actual contact.

In the Canadian Mountains, Sabretooth attacked me and took no hesitation to kill me, and now he came back for revenge and wanted a much more bigger pleasure in making me bleed and watch my blood flow. He was so vicious, insidious, and so hostile and his personality that he presented me showed me that he was nocuous, and it made me build up in a soft rage!

For the next 5 hours, I stayed in the forest and wondered about and went looking for his scent and it wasn't hard because this place was completely drowned in it. It made me a bit nauseous and dizzy, so I wanted to go back to the mansion before they get worried or something and as I did, everyone was smiling at me when I entered. (What the fuck is everyone looking at me for!?) Then I entered the huge living room that was for everyone in the building, and Logan sat on the couch watching TV and he looked at me and came up to me with a smile.

"Good morning Rosalie, ho-how are you?" Logan asked.

"Fine…you?" I said lazily, and blinked.

"I'm great," he said hastily, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"No not really….I'm a bit nervous," he said sheepishly.

"For what?" I asked and Logan looked at with his hands in his pockets.

"I-I wanted to know if yo-you wanted to go the Carnival, today? It's opened up, and it's perfectly safe. You up for it?" Logan asked and waited for an answer, and this was the second time he's asked me out, but I didn't think of it as a date or anything. But, I didn't want to be rude, quite yet, so I gave a smile and nodded.

"Ok, great…." Logan's face beamed with delight and joy and he was very excited, and I gave a weak smile to him.

"Who's going with us?" I asked, and curious because I didn't want to be alone with him.

"Only Kitty and Rouge," he responded and he got the car keys.

40 MINUTES LATER

We arrived at the carnival in the same car as we did to the movies and Logan had his arm on my arm and led me to the entrance, and I wanted to pay for my ticket, but Logan already paid for it, even though I didn't want him to! For that I snagged my arm away from his, and walked my own way to the entrance in silence. (What the hell does he think? I don't have any money? I can totally pay for my own ticket!) I thought angrily and we were inside the carnival,

"Logan, I can pay for my ticket, ya know. You don't have to go all….charity on me," I said and put away my 20$ back in my pocket with a small frown upon my lips of frustration.

"Oh, come on. Bub, I asked you out, I think I have a right," Logan said, defending himself.

"It doesn't matter, Logan. I have money to pay for myself."

"Rosalie, please, it's my treat. Really, pup," Logan assured.

Then we split up into teams to go wonder the Carnival aimlessly, and I quickly and hastily volunteered to be Kitty's partner! As I took a quick glance at Logan, he seemed to be upset that I left him and he had to go with Rouge. We split up and Kitty quickly pulled me away because she was excited, so was I. We bought our tickets, without Logan's money, and we both wanted to chose the rides we wanted to go on and I was getting very excited because I saw some of my favorite rides!

Logan's POV

(This girl was SO strange! I ask her out to this Carnival, and she doesn't spend some time with me! I mean, what was the deal with this pup?) But this only made me even more determined as ever, and I have to hang out with Rosalie even more, talk to her, and serve her in any way possible and maybe give her just a damn fuckin' little hint that I really like her! A lot!

In the air I smiled her scent and I can already tell that she was at least having a great time here, and that made me happy. (Rosalie, I feel so happy when you're with me.) I smiled and sighed in relief.

"So..…have you told her yet?" asked Rouge, and I looked at her in question.

"Told who what? What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid!" Rouge snapped and she smiled.

"You like Rosalie! Everyone in the mansion knows…." Rouge sad with a smile.

"Damn kids and their rumors…." I muttered.

"It's not a rumor…." Rouge shot back quickly and smiled even bigger, and this got me annoyed and quite uncomfortable.

"Rouge…" I trailed off and looked at the ground.

"Give her some time, it'll be better. Don't worry. The same thing happened with me and Bobby, and everything went fine," Rouge assured and she smiled and I smiled back at her and nodded, in thanks of her conversation comfort. (Maybe that future will be the same with us, Rosalie.) I smiled with thanks.

Then….the air smelled familiar and a very bad vibe went through my body and my mind, and the stench only got stronger, and it made me growl and cringe! (That bastard) My veins were filled with heat and hatred and fire burned in the palms of my hands lie acid. (He better not be here for her!)

Not caring who saw around me, I pulled my long silver claws from out of my knuckles and I got ready to fight! "Rouge get outta here! Now! Get Rosalie and Kitty, now! Go! Go Rouge!" I commanded.

"Logan, what's wrong!?" asked Rouge hastily and in panic and dropped her cup of soda and her heart sped up. My nose picked up a fowl stench that burned, and my nails dug into my skin! "Who is it!?" Rouge asked again.

"Sabretooth!" I shouted in anger! I gasped and looked behind me at the rides and my heart was beating out as if it was going to burst out from my rib cage! "No…" I whispered in terror and disbelief.

Rouge looked at the carnival rides and to me! She understood what I was thinking about and she looked horrified! "Logan! Logan! You don't think t-that Sabretooth came here for….." she trailed off, too terrified to continue.

"ROSALIE!"

Your POV

I was getting off the Ring of Fire, the rollercoaster where it goes in a huge circle up in the air and sometimes stays upside down for a while, and me and Kitty's next ride would be the Zipper, another one of my favorite rides too. Kitty and I were extremely dizzy and laughing our heads off like morons! We were SO dizzy that we clung to each other as if we were drunk! People stared.

"That was awesome! It's the best!" Kitty said and giggled.

"I know! I love it! It's SO fun! Alright. Alright. Ok, let's hit the Zipper," I pointed towards our next destination and we clung arm in arm like sisters, as if I felt like we were, and we walked towards the Zipper, and then suddenly in the passing wind came towards me and it smelled very familiar and I looked towards that direction. "What the hell…." I whispered and I suddenly stopped and Kitty looked at me with worry and I stared out into the crowd of people that were walking, then from farther into the crowd people started to run and shriek! (What's….?) I thought and snorted.

"What's wrong? Getting sick to your stomach already?" she joked.

"No..…it's Logan, running towards us." As I spoke, Logan pushed past the panicked crowd and he had his claws out! (What the fuck is he thinking!? We're in the middle of a human crowd!) Logan came crashing to us, and he held me tightly in his arms and he had to be careful not to slice me, and me and Kitty were in panic mode right now! "Logan! Logan, what's wrong!?" I screamed and Rouge took my and Kitty away and left Logan alone there to face whatever was coming. And it was bad.

"Rouge! Rouge! What the fuck's going on!? Why are we leaving Logan!?" I asked and Rouge was pulling me away quickly.

"Rouge! What's happening!?" Kitty screamed!

"He's back! It's Sabretooth! Run! We have to go now!"

"Why are we running if he's only here for Logan!?" I asked and we ran behind a Carnival ride and in the shadows.

"He's not here for Logan!" Rouge called back.

"Who's he here for then!?"

"You!" Rouge called back and I blinked. (He does want me dead….) Peeking out from the corner of a ride, and everyone was wondering what was going on and then out came Sabretooth and his long claws ready to do extreme damage! Logan dodged quickly to his right, and then it made me very worried that he was going to get hurt, and this was an opportunity to help him in any way possible, maybe! Rouge and Kitty peeked around too and was really, really, really worried for Logan, just as much as I was and we just couldn't stand around and do nothing!

"Guys, we have to help him! We can't just let him fight on his own!" exclaimed Kitty getting up and running out into the open, and I was right behind her. "Who is this guy, anyway!?" I asked and Sabretooth was giving blows to Logan, but Logan jumped to his left and did a hand-stand and landed. "Technically, we have NO idea! But those two guys are archenemies, for no actual reason, really!" explained Kitty. (Writer: Logan still doesn't remember his past. Sabretooth and Logan just like to fight, I guess.) I growled at Logan and at Sabretooth. (Stop fighting!) I commanded in my head.

Sabretooth's POV

I locked my claws with the runt's three claws that were his only defense and I growled at him, and he was the only obstacle in my way, and once I get passed him I can have my way with that bitch. The only thing I wanted now.

To kill her, and make her completely suffer was my wish and when she does suffer….I'm going to enjoy it. By now I noticed that the runt sensed my yearning for the blood of 'her', because he pushed back and I nearly toppled backwards. "You can't have her!" he yelled out and hissed, and I growled.

"You can't have her. Stay away from her!" he growled, and it was as if he read my mind. I snickered. "Oh, I'll make her mine and when she is….I'm going to have fun," I hissed and enjoyed that the runt got ticked off and darted towards me, and I grinned. I calculated his speed and right about when he jumped at me, I grabbed his arm and his legs and threw him over my head!

The runt came crashing into metal of a roller coaster ride, and his strong impact resulted in toppling the whole thing over! Dust puffed up, but the runt wasn't done yet! He jumped up at me and I caught his wrists. "Why don't you die!?" I growled and he gave a snicker and he brought his feet up and kicked my in the chest and soared backwards and flipped over and landed, as I fell backwards to the ground. (I want her…now.) I thought and tried to smell the air, to tell if she was here.

Your POV

Sabretooth sniffed the air and he saw me!

Memories of those black eyes of the wild beast came back to me, and it reminded me easily of those few and wild men in the world whom are possessed cruelly, and had easily lost their sanity.

"Don't look at them! Look at me! Look at me! Come on, look at me!" Logan roared and dashed towards Sabretooth, but Sabretooth completely ignored Logan and came towards us! Logan gasped in fear for our safety.

Kitty and Rouge gasped! "Rosalie! Run!" yelled Logan. "Kitty!" Me and Rouge screamed and Kitty grabbed us and phased into the earth, and we came back up somewhere else and we were about 20 feet away. Sabretooth tackled the ground and looked towards us again! (He's just not giving up, is he!?)

"Kitty! Rouge! Run! Get outta here!" I shouted and got in front of them, and at the last second Sabretooth pounced on me, and put his claws in my stomach with an evil joy and making me scream out my pain, until my lungs were dry! My back came hard against the hard earth and making a rash burn as I slid to a slow stop.

"ROSALIE!" Logan shouted out at me in pain and in sorrow and he was annoyed with himself that he couldn't so anything to help me

.

Like a lion, trapping it's prey with its deadly claws, Sabretooth was a beast not ever to be tampered with, but he liked to play his game….and I like to play my game! (Get off of me you son of a bitch!" I looked into his eyes and suddenly he opened his mouth, like he was going to say something, but instead I gasped and he put his mouth on my chest above my left breast, but higher and below my neck!

In this dramatic and weird moment between both of us, I screamed to know that he fuckin bit me! He bit me!

But that creepy and fast moment was gone, cause Logan suddenly tackled down Sabretooth out of no where and my eyes caught the sight that my blood stained Sabretooth's fangs and I had to admit….Logan was PISSED OFF!

Without ANY hesitation what so ever, Logan thrashed his long claws into the stomach and chest of Sabretooth and had a strong and powerful intention to knock him down, until he was passed out, or either dead. And at this rash and cruel moment, I've never seen Logan so aggressive and SO violent before, and he changed his attitude and temper….and because of me? It was all because of me.

"Rosalie! We have to get out of here!" Rouge said and pulled me to my feet and Kitty came to us and phased us through the earth and into the forest that was North of the Xavier's Mansion. In the green forest we collapsed on some boulders near us and we were breathing in and out from exhaustion.

"What the fuck!? He bit me! Did you guys see that!? He bit me!" I shouted and touched the spot where Sabretooth bit me! I definitely felt blood and 4 front fang marks that made a slight dent on my skin.

"Why would he do that? Well, unless he really, really, really hated you, then I guess he would do such a weird and creepy thing," Kitty coughed. This just gave me goose bumps, and I knew we had to go back to the mansion and wait, but it only made me worse and had to think about Logan.

Slowly, I was choking up. "Why would Logan do that!? Why couldn't he just stop fighting!? I just can't believe….that he was stupid to do that! God damn it Logan! Why can't you ever stop!?" I screamed, and was angry that Logan got really worked up over something that happened to me.

"I can defend myself! I can take care of myself! I mean, I've survived for the past years in the wild of Canada, for god's sake! You can't risk your life over me! You just can't!" Pacing back and forth, I was pleading that Logan would be alright.

5 HOURS LATER

"Logan! Logan! What the hell happened out there!?" "Were you hurt!? What about Sabretooth? How did it all go down between you two? Logan!?" "How did it end up? Who won!?" Kitty, Jean, Scott, Storm, Rouge, and Kira kept asking and in Logan's eyes, he was victorious. He seemed to be quite proud of what he did, and like everyone else said, he seems to be risking his life every day. But today, was very different and it was something I pissed about.

Then I came up to him and…..gave him a hard slap across his face! His head snapped to the right side, and my hand stung. Everyone gasped at my action towards him! Logan, with sad eyes, looked back at me and touched his cheek and rubbed it softly and whispered," What the hell was that for?"

I gave him a hard glare, and whispered," How could you do such a fuckin mistake like that!? Huh!?" Logan bit his lip. "Why did you do that!? Why couldn't you have just stop?" Logan closed his eyes, as if in shame. "You can't just go all freaky on me! If I get hurt or something worse, you just can't….." I trailed off, and was too mad at him to even go on. The people around us left us, and went away in silence and knew that this was going to be a very wicked fight of conversation.

Logan opened his eyes. "You think what was a mistake? Protecting you? Was it really, Rosalie? No….to me, Rosalie, it wasn't a god damn mistake!" "Logan! When I get hurt, you can't go out and put out revenge for me! If you got hurt or something in doing so….then I-I would have NO damn idea what I would do! Ok!? You can't do stuff like that for me!" I screamed and my chest hurt from sobbing too much, and Logan was….quite confused of what I was saying.

"You can't do stuff like that! Not for me! Not for me!" I bellowed, and stumbled backwards from fury and sorrow. Logan came to me with eyes that were pleading for forgiveness. "Yes for you, Rosalie! For you, yes! I would! I would get revenge for you! Because I care that much for you! For you, yes! Rosalie! Can't you understand that!?" Logan said grabbing my shoulders and holding me tight, and that quietly stopped my sobbing and I could sense Logan was pleases with that.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes and I cleared my throat. I looked at his body, and there was no claw marks, but there was some blood on his clothing, because he came out from a fight with Sabretooth not long ago. Logan put his arms down, but lifted his right arm and from the looks of his clothing there was a really long tear coming down, maybe from a claw of Sabretooth but it healed and showed no traces of a scar.

He touched my jaw line very softly, and Logan noticed what I was keenly observing his once-clawed arm and I gulped. "Am I really worth it?" With every word and intention given tonight, he nodded.


	5. Wildcats are Born

Chapter 5:

Wildcats Are Born

Sabretooth's POV

Being beaten, wasn't fun at all and the Runt always had a good kick and punch, and even though I had fast healing abilities, it doesn't mean that I couldn't feel the pain. It amused me that Logan was so committed to avenge for, I finally know her name, Rosalie and he would go that far to save such a creature. Confusing but, for the Runt, understandable and I was, again, so close into killing that fascinating female creature that was above all my other thoughts in my confused head.

At least now, I was much closer to her, and at all times, I can smell her vibrating and convulsing scent that completely drowned my surrounding area and it softly tickled and touch my sensitive nose.

But I couldn't touch her, not yet.

Because I was in an electric jail cell down under the mansion, right next to the Danger Room, or whatever they call it and the cell was surrounded by a thick glass that I've been clawing at for the past 12 hours.

But sooner or later, I'll find her and if she runs, I'll catch her. Another promise. Pacing back and forth, cleared my mind and slowly I was planning on how to get the hell out of here, and finish what Rosalie and I had started in Canada.

Then I heard voices coming, and it was that fuckin witch, Storm and that annoying little animal, Beast, coming down the elevator. They appeared in front of me with a conversation among them as well. "Well it seems he's locked up tight. Are you sure this cell will hold him?" "Yea. But we have to figure out why he's after Rosalie." "Of course. All student must be in a protective custody. You think Magneto sent him?" "Possibly." They spoke and I could still hear them through the thick glass cage, and the blue missing link pushed a button, in order for his voice to come inside the cell.

"Sabretooth." He started. I didn't move. "We're going to ask a few questions, now. Our first question is, why are you after Rosalie? Does this have to do anything with Magneto? Does it?" asked Storm, and I blinked and had no intention in answering to any of these idiots what so ever. "Listen, we're doing this the easy way. If you don't answer, I'm afraid we're going to have to force answers from you. The hard way. Now, please try and cooperate with us, or the worst will come." Warned Storm. (Just go ahead and try it….) I growled in response and Storm and Beast sighed. "Very well, we're gonna have to do this the hard way….." Storm pushed something and it opened a door on the side of the cell that lead to another room, and I decided to go through it not thinking things through. With a small thrust I lunged myself through the new door.

It lead me to another more big and wide room, and the door behind me closed and I got a bad vibe, but I didn't care. Up above me, there was Storm and Hank. "Is this really necessary, Storm?" Hank asked. "Hey, Sabretooth is after Rosalie, a student of Xavier's School. Now we need to know why he keeps trying to kill her, and if we don't then we don't know when the worst is going to happen. It's for the best. But if he doesn't give any answers, then that's the end of the line for him." "Well where are we going to get answers then?" "Oh, we have a second solution. It'll all be fine in the end." Storm smiled and pushed something up there, with the Beast watching with concern, and in my blood there was a fast adrenaline going through. A warning.

Then I suddenly understood where I was, this was the Danger Room.

Logan's POV

Now, today I risked my life for Rosalie by taking on an old foe, Sabretooth, and Rosalie wasn't too happy about that. But she had to understand that no matter what, I will always want to protect and risk everything in doing so, like risking my life for hers. She just doesn't get the picture yet, but soon I'm confident she will.

Rouge came up to me. "Hey, Logan. How are you? Is, like, the whole thing with Sabretooth attacking gotten to you?" I gulped and put my hands on my lap. "I've felt worse…." "Ya, know….Rosalie's been wierded out lately and she hasn't been herself." I gulped and now I couldn't imagine Rosalie at the moment.. Rouge narrowed her eyes. "You like her a lot, don't you?" I gave her a small smirk as if she spoke a stupid sentence, in which she really, really, really didn't. "It took you that long to figure that out?" I surrendered. Rouge smiled. "I'm glad. Maybe you should go talk to her."

I sighed and put my head down and softly scratched the back of my neck, and Rouge waited for a response, but nothing came to my mind. I sighed. "We did talk, and….well….it hasn't turned out so good." "Maybe you should give….more detail on how you like her….A LOT and the whole fight thing was for her." "Rouge! I gave enough details! It's just….that she doesn't understand! It's called sacrifice! That's what she needs to fully realize. And I did that today, a-and now I-I don't understand how she can't understand that! Right now, it's gotten so hard to express my feelings."

Rouge put down her head and her hand was placed on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Logan. Maybe, if you can give her some time. It'll all pull through. I know it." I smiled. "I hope so….." "And, I think Rosalie likes you too." I gave Rouge a look and gave a small blush as a thought passed through my head. "You think so?" "I know so."

Your POV

This was so….stupid. Today, Logan tried to aimlessly throw his life away, Sabretooth's down in a glass cell, and now I'm SO damn confused and what gets me angry the most was I didn't know what I was confused about! I grew out my claws and sliced my mirror in my room and tore the pillows, and busted the bed and the chairs in many pieces. "What the fuck am I SO angry about!?" I screamed, then the thoughts of Sabretooth and Logan came to my head! It kept on repeating over and over and over again! Their beautiful names…..Sabretooth and Wolverine! Sabretooth! Wolverine! Sabretooth! Wolverine! Sabretooth! Wolverine! (What's happening to me!? What is going one with me!?) My head hurt.

(Rosalie….my dear, calm down. Everything's going to be alright) The voice came back, and my eyes snapped open.

(Professor Xavier?) I asked, in my head. (What do I do? I'm so confused and angry, about nothing! What's happening to me!) I thought hard as if I was screaming at him for something he didn't do, and that set off a chain reaction with my powers! (What t-the hell d-do I do!? What do I do!) The windows shook, and the wind got icy cold, and some little sparks of fire burned at my fingertips. (Rosalie, my dear, you have to calm down. Your personality and powers are mixing together and creating an animal inside of you. It's never happened to you before, but now it's starting and it, possibly, won't be a walk in the park.) I narrowed my eyes and grabbed my head and clutched it. (Why?) I heard him chuckle, and I calmed down a bit. (You have strong feelings that are driving you a little more wild than usual, and this is because of a few people.) I gave in a few strong gasps, and held my head together hard as if it was cracking and doing my best to prevent it from falling and shattering! (A few people? What do you mean!? I mean……..Who!?) I heard him chuckle again and it was pissing me off really bad. (Perhaps, Logan and Sabretooth.)

I heard that tone in his voice, and my eyes turned even more red than they were. (A-Are…y-you saying that I like them!? I mean, like, love them both!? That doesn't make sense you dumb ass!! Your….just fucked up!) I felt like screaming more than usual, but that would do nothing to make me feel better. (Well, it's your mind and your decisions and your actions. It's all you.) I choked and cleared my throat, I felt I was going to puke. (Leave me alone! Just get out!) I commanded and for about 34 seconds, he didn't respond. This gave me a chance to catch my breathe. I was exhausted.

"Finally, he's gone." I sighed and I remembered that he was, like, the principal of this school, so I wanted to talk to Storm about it. (If he's in the building, I want to have a serious talk with this guy!) I left my room and found her office. I opened her door slowly and peeked in to let her know it was me.

"Storm? Can I ask you one question?" Storm smiled at me. "Sure, what is it?" "You know the principal of this school? Where is he? I mean, I bet he wants people to make appointments, but this is urgent. Where is he?" I asked and intended to do some serious talking with him when I meet him. Then her smile slowly died and she answered," I'm afraid he's gone." I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "What do you mean…..gone? Like, out of the office for now?" She weaved her fingers together and cleared her throat. "He….doesn't exist anymore." I gulped. "He's dead!?" She nodded. I turned and walked out her door slowly, thinking. "Is that all, Rosalie?" I looked back at her with wide eyes in the hallway. "N-No….th-that's it. Really. T-Thanks…."

Great, I'm talking to dead people in my head. But what my real problem was, was that I had strong feelings for two strong wild and handsome men whom I barely even know! This only got me angrier….and in my strong and weird personality, I liked to see other people's pain, and to get rid of these feelings was to ignore the true fact and to keep myself really busy and to not think about whatever was bothering me. Slowly, I had to ignore both Logan and Sabretooth….and the way to do that was to not follow anything or listen to what anyone tells me to do. To totally not be myself and go to my most darker and more evil side, and I did miss that dark part of me. To disobey.

My first plan was to gather up troops, and they were Rouge, Kitty, Kira….and myself. The first step was complete, and now onto the second step was to get the secret missions out and into the open.

"Um, Rosalie, are you sure that we should sneak out?" asked Kitty unsure. "Totally! Now, let me ask you girls a question." They were listening. I smiled to notice my plan was working just fine. "Do you ever feel so small, weak, boxed in, stuffed, and you feel like you need some space and some real freedom? Like….us girls, for exampled are like cats." When I got further more into the conversation, they smiled bigger, so I had their full attention. So I continued.

"We're like cats who like to take care of themselves, get down and dirty sometimes, but when their so-called masters keep them all cooped up. Things don't ever get pretty. So that's why some call us wildcats. But sometimes we can choose to be wildcats, and that's when they get too stuffed in. They need some….freedom." I looked back at them. "So tell me, my fellow cats, do you need freedom?"

They looked at each other. "Chya! All the time! School is SO.….irritating and SO hard! I've been all the way past the stress level, and sometimes I freak out! I hate it!" "Ya know, she's right! I've been really stressed out and I beg for some….freedom and excitement! I need something to calm me down! Something!" agreed Kira. "SO true! I mean, the teachers in this school are way beyond strict, especially subs. We do need a time out, and, like, now! We need it now!" "We do need a break! W-We need….fun!" "And I can believe we're just now thinking about this!" I smiled, and happy that they all agreed on the topic that I brought up to them.

"So….we all agree?" I whispered deviously. "Chya! It's something….I guess we've never thought about, and now we're eager. We need a dose of that good stuff!" "Now I feel like I'm starving for freedom, like I need a drink on a hot summer day," Rouge said fanning herself and gulping. "I finally noticed this! This is so freaked out! It's awesome. Now, I'm excited to do something!"

I smiled when they were speaking their minds. They all looked at me and smiled. "Rosalie? W-What do you have in mind?" Kitty, Rouge, and Kira's heart sped up with excitement and I whispered," Field trip!"

"I can't believe we're doing this!" whispered Kitty loudly and we phased through the garage door and into Scott's car. Rouge was dressed in a red strapless shit with blue torn jeans and with golden bracelets with a shiny red anklet too. Kitty was dressed in black shirt with some tears on the side of her waists with small tears in her jeans and her hair up in a ponytail, as always. Kira was in a bright purple spaghetti strap shirt and a short black skirt with a golden belt.

"Don't worry! This field trip's good for you health!" I said and they chuckled. "So….where are we going?" "Don't know yet…." "How about a club in town somewhere?" "Good for me. Everyone in favor, say 'aye' now!" I said and I got the keys, and I would be driving. "Aye!" said Rouge getting into the back of the car. "Aye!" "Aye." I started the car and Kitty touched the car and we phased through the door and drove out of school grounds, and onto a dirt road. "This is SO exciting!" "I know! We're all going suicidal right now!" "Ok. Ok. Ok. I know everyone's pumped up, but use all your energy tonight girls!" I called back at them, and halting them from jumping up and down. We got off the dirt road and onto the pavement of another road. Then we made it to the night club, and to our luck it was Lady's Night so we got in free! The security men didn't even question our age either, so it was pretty sweet.

The music was SO loud that it shook the place! Strobing colorful bright lights from the roof rapidly flashed and beamed everywhere and making everything flash like lightning everywhere! High laughter and a lot chit chat filled the room, and a lot of people were here and the maximum occupancy was 450, so people touched the walls of the whole place. The first thing we did was DANCE our hearts out! And it was SO damn obvious that they would play Lady Gaga, 'Poker Face' and it was one of my favorite songs! We were all dance partners together and we felt we were drunk.

Flashing lights! Moving your bodies! Feel the heat from the music! Very cute boys dancing on stage and in the animal cages….and sometimes with their shirts off! "WHOOO! COME ON ROUGE! DON'T BE FUCKIN SHY! LOOSEN THE HELL UP!!!!" "I don't know why I can't!" Rouge screamed back at me weakly, and that gave me an idea! Somehow I'm going to make her express her inner animal.

I saw a man dancing out in front of us and I pointed my fingers toward him and motioned him to come to me by curling my finger in and out. "Hey there, sexy! *whistles* Come here big boy! Come here! Come on" I teased, like a master to it's loyal pet. He got on his knees and crawled to me.

He obeyed me and I whispered in his ear, and he gave me a sexy wink that could give a heart attack. (Definitely a stripper…..) He did a cat-walk towards Rouge, Rouge noticed and didn't have anything to say! He reached out his strong and slender hand, and she accepted it. He smiled and lifted her up and onto the stage and she was blushing SO bad, to the interesting fact that she was surrounded by hot guys! Slowly, one by one they took their tight shirts off and danced!

"Damn it Rosalie! What did you tell them!?" screamed Rouge, and I laughed and thought about what she's going to say to Bobby at the end of this trip. I whistled for Kitty and Kira, and they saw Rouge!

They gasped! "WHOO! Yea! Rouge! OWWW!" "DAMN! I wish I had a show like that!" joked Kitty and we laughed. "SHUT UP!" Rouge screamed back. "YEA ROUGE!!!" We whistled and howled like wildcats!

Then Rouge really got into the tune, and the song switched to Justin Timberlake, 'Bringing Sexy back.' We all noticed how the men around her was enjoying her shaking her ass that her jeans held tightly onto. We whistled and put our arms up in the air, and soon Rouge was sliding up and down a pole.

"OWWW! DAMN ROUGE! WHOOO!" "KEEP IT GOING! KEEP IT GOING ALL THE WAY!" "YOU COULD SERVE DINNER ON THAT!!" I screamed and Kitty and Kira looked at me and busted out laughing for making a creepy and weird quote about Rouge's junk in her trunk.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WERE DANCING OUT ON A SCHOOL NIGHT!" Rouge screamed out into my ear, and I could hear her perfectly like she was speaking in her regular voice, and she had to because the music was SO loud! Me, Kira, and Kitty were no up on stage with Rouge and her new little stripper friends!

"IT'S FUCKIN AWESOME!" screamed Kitty! "WE NEED SOME AQUA!!" "NO WE DON'T!! WE NEED ALCOHOL!!" screamed Rouge, and she was fanning herself. "SHIT, IT'S REALLY HOT IN HERE!!" "WE DO NEED DRINKS!! COME ON!!" I motioned my hand and we all went to the bar and the bartender greeted us with a perverted and sexy smile.

"Well, hellooo there ladies….." he greeted and he had black shot hair with green eyes and he had a cute face! "What'll it be? Shots? Beer? Margaritas? Tequila? Cocktails?" "We'll have some Margaritas…..maybe," I whispered and perked out my lips a little to him to show my full lips, and Kira, Kitty, and Rouge watched amusingly and softly restraining themselves from laughing. I giggled.

"Well, there miss sunshine, it's comin' up," he said and he got our drinks ready, and he gave them to us and I gave him the money, but slowly and a sexy arousal that he couldn't ignore and that's what got me smiling.

"So…..what do they call you?"

"Rosalie's what they call me…." I responded and took a drink and left a lipstick print, but it was in purpose.

"What can I call you?" he asked and leaned down on the table and got closer.

"You can call me anything you want," I teased and got the drinks and walked over to my bundle of girls….whom were my friends.

I gave them the margaritas, even though these girls weren't drinkers, it was because they were excited to do anything!

"What was that all about?" asked Kira, and I smiled at her and put my arm around her and gave a smile. "You know….you've got to learn something about me, Kira. You and Rouge and Kitty. You've got to learn when I meet a very cute and sexy boy…..I like to flirt, big time! You know what I'm saying, girl?" I asked with my finger to her chest, and giving her a life long lesson.

"I'll never forget this! It'll be written in history books!" Kira said dramatically and with some sarcasm too. We walked to a more quiet place in the club so we can talk. We got a comfy booth and drank our stuff!

"Listen, Rosalie, we just wanna say 'thanks' for letting you talk us into sneaking out, and letting us take a time out." "I've never, seriously felt more alive." They all smiled at me and it made me feel good. "Your welcome guys, and guess what!? We can do this whenever we want! Just think of it! Our stress level will go down." Then their imagination just kicked in and they gave huge smiles.

"She's right. Oh my god! Girls….we're free!" Rouge exclaimed in happiness. "Totally, girls, and look at the bright side, no one can ever bother us and I just know that we won't get caught and---" I was cut off as I looked at the front door.

"Rosalie? Rosalie? What's wrong? Getting a bit woozy from the booze?" joked Rouge and my hands shook. "Rosalie? What's wrong!?" asked Kitty, and I got up from my seat. "WE HAVE TO GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!!!!!!" Rouge and Kitty looked at the direction I was looking at and saw nothing in particular.

"Rose! What's wrong!? Rose!? You're not speaking to us! What!? What!?" they all questioned and waved their hands up and down hastily. "SHIT!!! It is him!" I screamed and I pointed towards the front door.

"IT'S LOGAN!!!!" I screamed and Kitty and Rouge's eyes went wide!

"SHIT!!!" Kitty screamed! "GET OUT!! GET OUT!! MOVE!! MOVE!! MOVE!!" screamed Kira and pushing Kitty and Rouge, and we ran into the crowd for cover. "Shit!! Oh, shit! I hope he doesn't catch us!" I yelled and we slid across the wall, and Logan walked into the crowd, and he seemed to be looking for something….or someone! And that 'someone' might be us!! "MOVE your asses!" I cried to them, and they hauled ass and we tried to make it towards the door!

When Logan wasn't looking, so this was a chance that we ran out of the club and into the car! Rouge and Kira tripped but got back up.

I tried to look for the keys in my bag! But my bag was always filled with crap! "HURRY UP!! HE MIGHT BE COMING OUT!!" "PLEASE, ROSALIE!! COME ON!! COME ON!!" screamed Kitty. "EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME FUCKING CONCENTRATE!!!" I screamed and found the damn car keys. I started the car and we drove off as fast as the speed of light!

"How the hell could he have ended up in that club? It couldn't have been, like, by accident could it?" "No….I have a feeling that he knows we went there!" I growled and now I was thinking about Logan and Sabretooth again! And right at the time my head was clearing! It just wasn't my night I guess.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Did anyone tell anyone else back at the school that we were going out tonight on this….little fieldtrip!?" They shook their heads and this was confusing and very frustrating for me and what bothered me most was my friend's great time was ruined and they were upset too.

"Damn! Why the fuck does he have to ruining all the fun!? Huh!? Why!? Why!?" I asked out loud and pounded my head on the steering wheel. "Rose, it's alright. We can always do this another time. I hope." "Well there won't be another time if Logan catches us and turns us into the office where Storm will shoot lighting at us! We just hope that Logan, like, doesn't have any evidence of us going out on a school night!" I exclaimed loudly. "Hang on!" "What do we do when we get back the mansion and they ask stupid questions?" asked Rouge and looked behind us. "Lie of course, damn it! We lie and we have to give good lies too, so we don't get in trouble! Shit, this is all falling apart!" They sighed in disappointment and I was growling the whole ride back.

In usual time, it only takes 45 minutes to get from the club to the mansion, but since we were in a rush to get home, and not doom our lives for all of eternity, we got back at on the mansion's road in 10 minutes, and I could've swore I saw a policeman behind me somewhere!

"Does any one see Logan?" I asked and looked in the review mirror, and they shook their heads hastily.

"Damn, and Logan runs the whole detention thing too. Once a kid in school got a detention and we didn't see him for 6 days! Is that even possible!? I mean, come on! Come on! This is getting way out of hand!" Kitty said and looking at her hands and she sighed in some little fear and exhaustion.

"That's just a rumor!" "Or the truth!" "Ok, everyone stop freaking everyone out! Just shut up! We're going to get through this!" I shouted and that shut them up and I looked the review mirror and I thought I saw some lights, so I went ever faster!

Once we were at the mansion, Rouge and Kitty got out of the car and threw up in a bush when they got out of the car, and me and Kira watched terribly from the sidelines with some laughter and disgust all at the same time. "Come on! Throw your troubles away!" I joked and they gave me death glares! "Ha! Good one!" Kira said and nudged me. "Come on! Empty it all out! We need to get back to our rooms."

Soon enough Kitty helped us phase through the walls and doors and to our hallway, and we all separated to our rooms to get only a 5 hour sleep and school started at 8:00 too, also this Monday, so it would be very suckish!

"So when are we going to do this again?" Kira asked excitingly. "How about Wednesday? Or tomorrow!" "It totally has to be Thursday!" suggested Kitty with a big smile, and maybe all in the hopes to not do homework. "Rose? How about you? Rose? When do you think we should all go out again?" asked Rouge.

They all stared at me like some sort of rebel leader, and I like it.

"Maybe tonight, we'll see how it is," I said, seeing how it's morning, and they all agreed and silently went to their rooms.

"See you guys later," and I got to my room, then I put away my jacket away and didn't care if I locked my door or not, then I noticed that my clothes were still on, but I didn't care and collapsed on the bed.

I was slowly dozing off into some daydream about Logan and Sabretooth, but I got angry and wanted to forget about it. (What is happening to me?) I thought angrily and I wanted to focus on something else. Ever since I've been in this school, everything's slowly changing for me, and I would've never expected it. "Logan…."I breathed," Sabretooth." I said their names and sighed. (This is going to be a long day.) I groaned and laid sideways, and stared at the wall, thinking.

"Are you sure you saw Rosalie, Logan?" asked the voice of Storm. "Why would Rosalie do that? She knows better," said Scott and I could smell Logan was with them. "I think I did see them at the night club, and they didn't seem to be too happy with me dropping in on them, too. But you know me, I always have an element of surprise." Scott sighed," I don't think it was them. Why would they do something like that? Some of those girls are our best students, too. I just can't see the picture." "SShh, she may be asleep!" whispered Storm loudly and she slipped the door opened, and I had to pretend to be asleep! (Shit! My clothes are still on!)

Storm opened the door as quietly as she possibly could and the three adults came into my room without my permission, and Scott sat on the side of the bed and I sensed Storm looking over at me.

"Smell any alcohol on her?" asked Scott and Storm sniffed. "None, I don't smell any. Well, that proves that she wasn't out of the mansion, Logan. I don't smell anything. You can't just assume." Storm defended me. "Assume? I know I saw her! It was her! She was with Kitty, Rouge, and Kira! I know she was, and believe me or not she was drinking too! It was her, Storm! I bet she was dancing with those low life strippers too!" Logan growled loudly, like Sabretooth, and it made me very surprised to heat his angry voice. It was a surprise because I don't hear Logan getting upset or anything, and this was slowly getting into an exciting game for me.

"Logan! Keep it down, there's students here that are still sleeping!" Scott whispered loudly enough for Logan to hear.

"What I'm still wondering is what she was doing in a place like that….." Logan said out loud and sighing. "What were you, Logan, doing in a place like that?" asked Storm suspiciously, and narrowed her eyes. Logan ignored her completely.

"She's up to something. I mean….she's changed! Her mood's changed and it has been ever since the carnival happened, and I just know that Sabretooth did something to her! I don't know what, but I'll find out," Logan growled lowly.

Then I remembered when Sabretooth bit me, and the red mark was still there and my changed attitude had nothing to do with that.

"Logan, I know you're upset that he hurt her, but its in the past now. You don't need to worry anymore. He's not going to hurt her any more! He's still down in the Danger Room and he's been there for the past 14 hours, and Hank is still trying to get answers from him too," whispered Storm.

I heard Logan come up to me and softly touch my neck where Sabretooth bit me, and his breathing was hot! I tried my best not to shiver, and now they all left me room. "Maybe in the morning, I'll talk to her," Storm said. They were gone.

(Finally!) I got up and I was pissed that they didn't tell me that Sabretooth was in the mansion somewhere! They said he was in the Danger Room. (That fucker is SO totally gonna pay after what he did to me!)

"There are some things in the world that just make me wonder," I muttered. Now I have a big disgusting mark on my body because of him, and I knew how to get down to the Danger Room and I took the elevator down to the underground layer. "Damn….always creative down here aren't they?" I said with a smile.

Softly the sounds of high and loud explosions whispered, and so I went to the Control Room and from a safe and high place, I can easily see Sabretooth down below battling the machines….and then something made me pause!

I gasped! "Dear god what level did they put him on!? Getting ripped to shreds! They're not going to get any answers this way! Stupid! Those fuckers!" I growled and totally blamed Hank and Storm for doing this.

(How could they do this to him?) Even a beast untamed, Sabretooth was under heavy fire from canons, bazookas, flying razor blades, giant cutting scissors, crushing walls of steel, ray guns, heat seeking missiles!

His clothes ripped and worn out and halfway destroyed, and from my place I can hear that his throat was dry from panting and roaring out in pain! In my opinion, he looked like hell, and he wasn't ready for this.

"And I thought I was with the good guns," I said and looked at the controls.

Quickly, I pushed the STOP button and the machines defense mechanism went down and easily, Sabretooth dropped down to his knees and to heavily bleed out and he was completely exhausted from the damage.

"Oh come on! Get back up! Get up!" I opened a door and walked out into the Danger Room and Sabretooth was completely and overwhelming beat down! Blood stained his golden blonde hair, and he was softly choking on his own blood, and his hands were purple and black as if ink was spilled on them.

Then he saw me! In his mind, it's like he gave me a 'As if I thought things couldn't get any worse' look and I smiled at him with my hands behind my back. I skipped to him in a sassy manner and moving back and forth, I softly whispered," Hey there….stranger. Long time no see. How ya doing?"

As if too weak to show any defense or warning to me, he crawled towards me with a trail of blood behind him and I kneeled down to this damaged wild animal. His hands were the only two working parts of his body, so he pushed himself forward. He was at my total mercy, which I thought was amusing.

"Aww, looks like the kitty cat's all worn out. Isn't he? That's too bad." I teased horribly, but his pain was my pleasure. It was as simple as that. He softly grumbled a growl and his hands touched my legs, and I gave a brighter and bigger smile as Sabretooth whispered in a deep and harsh growl," Make it stop…." "Well, now….it seems your asking for help aren't you kitty cat? Aren't you huh? Yea, that's right," I teased again and stood up and I got his arms and dragged him out of the Danger room.

6:00 in the morning. It took that long for Sabretooth's body to fully heal and surely he would be at his full strength soon. He was still in the healing room and he sat on the table breathing, again. But more normally. All through the long hours, he didn't say anything and I don't he bothered to. I put the cloth back in the pan, and the pan was full of red water that used to be clear and clean.

"So….how did Logan do it?" He looked at me. "How did he catch my favorite suicidal kitty cat?" I questioned with a tease, and he snorted and looked away as if angry. It still slightly entertained me, of how angry he can easily get and he was still putting up that ridiculous wall that hid something.

"Aww, what's wrong? Can't take the fact that I, like, saved your ass today? Is that it? Oh come on!" I asked and he looked back at me. "Come on. Say something. Ya know, you can't stay quiet all your life, dude. It's not good for ya," I teased again with a sassy smile and crossed my arms together. It wasn't exhausting to break the ice between us, because I thought it was fun.

"Why?" he asked simply and I got confused at his question. "Why what?" "Why did you save me?" he asked and I rolled my eyes and gave a sigh. "Oh, I don't know….I just got up and decided 'Hey, I'm going to save a life today,' and I was bored so I came down here to see what's up! Then I saw you, and I saved your sorry ass," I smiled and showed my painful sarcasm at him and giggled.

He growled at me!

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Ok! Sheesh! Well, Storm said that you were down here, and I happened to be eavesdropping on that conversation. So I wanted to check it out and then I saw you in the Danger Room, and I felt like bringing you out here instead of in there. And plus I was quite curious of what was going on with you. But then I helped you" I smiled and pushed back a strand of my hair away from my face.

"WHY!?" he shouted and I growled and showed my fangs and shoved my clawed fingers in his side with a strong force. "Do not start with me now. Can't you say 'Thank you' instead? Huh? Is that so hard?" I asked and cringed. Sabretooth grunted and backed down and sat like a 5-year old child in trouble.

"Do you know why I got you out of there?" I asked with a sweet voice and he softly turned towards me, and waited for an answer.

I gave a small and sweet smile and suddenly--I got out my claws and raked my whole hand over his god damned face! He roared in extreme pain and toppled over! I put my foot up and kicked his stomach! "Does that feel nice!? Huh!? Does it!?" I screamed and kicked his stomach again! "Does that hurt you!? Huh!? Does it!? I don't think so! Do you think so!? I don't think so!" I screamed and watched him cough and he looked back at me. I saw his question in his eyes again.

"To get revenge! What did you think you ass!? You, like, gave me a concussion and broke my bones! Do you know how long it takes for it to heal?! A really, really, really long time! So instead of the fucking Danger Room giving you hell, I wanted to give you hell, you son of a bitch!" I shouted in his face, and he snorted and put his head back down and breathed like fire through his mouth. I gave him a weird look.

"What? You thought I cared about you? Oh, please…..yea, remember that night in the mountains? I left you there to die! Can you remember that!? I don't know how you survived, but that's now what I intended to happen, got it!?" I explained with a smile and gave him my bitchy face.

He was softly growling inside of him, and he was looking deep into my eyes and I was looking into his, with his long yellow claws fully grown out in front of me, he lunged forward! (Not again!) I thought and was pushed to the ground! He roared and stuck his claws at me!

I hissed," Get off of me!" I put my powers in use for my defense and the first element was water! Breathing in and out, was helping me turn the water colder than ice and I slid that ice in front of me and creating a wall for both of us. He was pushed off and fell to the ground. "I should've killed you when I had the chance," I muttered through my teeth and softly touched my stomach.

"You know, you are such a bitch," he commented nicely and I smiled. "I've heard that before!" I snapped back. He stood there and stared at me, and looked into me deep and hard. "What?" I asked him as he stared and there was an awkward moment between us and I wanted to break the ice. "Now you've given me another chance to kill that Runt, now. I'm off," he said and he headed for the door.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I asked him, and was quite upset he didn't put up another exciting fight. It was slowly becoming an obsession for him to come and at me with all his will and strength. "Letting you go, for now, little girl. It's called….a generous action, isn't it? And trust me, it'll be the last time I'll act like this." "Peaceful?" I suggested and raised my eyebrow. "Yes," he nodded.

He left and went for the elevator and I stood there. "Letting the big cat out of the bag," I whispered with a smile and crossed my arms with satisfaction, and I knew Logan and Storm and the rest of the mansion wasn't going to like it when they've found out that Sabretooth was missing from his cage, and they weren't going to be happy with the person who let him go free neither.


	6. New Life

Chapter 6:

Rebels

I walked to my room and it was almost 7:00, feeling relieved and happy. Getting out into the hallway was very weird and awkward for me, since I knew that I had done something wrong.

A lot of people were going to die. I was still in my PJ's, so I didn't have to worry about how I looked. Today was feeling different and I didn't know what it was, but it probably had something to do with Sabretooth and the whole '_being free_' thing that we discussed last night.

Last night I saw a side to Sabretooth that I never expected to see. In my bones, I did something very bad, I had a feeling to tell Logan and Storm. But I would get in really deep trouble.

Maybe I should tell my girls. I needed to tell someone. There was this very insecure thing going about that bothered me more than my thoughts about Logan and Sabretooth. It was a familiar feeling, I knew.

As morning rose, I thought about my life now. My life was a train wreck and ever since I was adopted into this Xavier Institute…it got better.

I met more people. I still knew how to socialize, even after I spent 3 years in the wilderness. Alone and so sad about everything.

The guilt about hurting all those people at Homecoming really got to me. I admit it that I missed spending time with people, but those hunters always stopped me from doing so. I changed.

I made friends and met people who cared about me. I shut myself out from the world so much that I couldn't control my anger or my actions.

But I couldn't let my girls down so easily, so I knew I would have to lead them into an exciting life that I once knew 3 years ago. And Logan. He was sweet and kind and a little silent and shy. There was this thing about him that made my confused.

I liked him… But… I really liked him.

Some would call it a crush.

I'm calling it an admiration that's beyond thought.

"I'm just scared…" I whispered to myself.

I pulled the curtains together, sat on my bed, in the dark, and thought to myself. This couldn't happen again. I hurt my ex-boyfriend, and he was in the hospital because of me. Logan almost died because of me because he got pissed off at Sabretooth biting me at the carnival.

"There's two side I see. It's too confusing right now…" I grabbed my hair hard," There's Sabretooth and Wolverine. Logan is the light side. Sabretooth is the dark side. I'm torn between both."

I heard a knock on the door. I didn't want to see anyone at the moment. There was a knock on the door again. I smelled the air. Oh no.

"Go away… I don't want to see anyone right now," I called through the door.

"I need to talk to you. Now."

"I said go away, please… I'm tired and I want to be alone, please."

"This will only take a second."

"Alright. Come on in."

Kira came in with a smile. I saw the bag under her eyes. But she wasn't under the weather like me, but she looked tired. She sat down on my bed with her fingers woven together.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Me and the other girls found out a new place to part tonight."

"Really? Where?"

"It's at this private party that's held further downtown. It's in a building on the top roof with a live band and the best drinks around town."

I nodded.

"Nice. Sound fun."

"Anything wrong, Rose? You look a little blue…"

"Oh, Kira… I'm so confused."

"About what?"

"You know I spent 3 years in Canada's forest and that's total isolation. The reason why I ran away was because of Homecoming. I was with all my friends. I had a boyfriend once, but he got hurt when I became a mutant. My powers started to act up and it went all wrong for everyone. A lot of people went to the hospital. I don't know if they either lived or not, and some of them were my friends."

"Then Storm and Logan found you…"

"Yea. I was found. And then…Logan was there. He was nice to me. So was Storm. I pushed them away even though they were trying to help. I hated this place. I hated everything about it. Then Logan happened."

"What about him?"

"I don't know…"

Kira slowly placed a smile on her lips and knew where I was getting at. She folded her legs together.

"So…what about Logan?"

"I think… I-I…might just like him…"

"You mean…?"

"But I don't want to… I can't like him. I can't. It'll all end up wrong. Oh god! Get the girls tonight and then I'll talk about it…"

"Ok… Get some rest. We might pull an all-nighter tonight!"

"Hah! Ok, sounds good to me!" I smiled," and I'll need to tell you girls a dark secret, too. It's something I did last night and I'm not sure what to do."

"Ok?"

"Ok…"

Logan's POV:

The room was dark, as it always had been. There was no sleep for Logan that night, not just because of the nightmares but because of Rose. It wasn't about his feelings about her, no, but he reflected everything about her. She was pushing him away, only when he tried to help and be her friend. Was he trying too hard? Was he not trying hard enough? She was stubborn.

Rose was so…angry all the time. Giving him a glimpse of what she really was. In some studies anger was only a response of the human nature. Something bad happened to her in the past, and she didn't want to talk about it. She was a wounded animal. A thorn in her paw. She was hurt…but how could he help her? Logan would have to somehow get passed her angry defense mechanism.

"But how?" he asked himself, brushing back his hair," How?"

How does someone deal with this kind of situation? He had a secret spy in the midst of Rose's little group, Kira, and she was trying to find out all she could. She hasn't reported back, yet. There's no way to break a grudge like Rose's. It only gets bigger if you try and mess with it. So Logan hoped that Kira would be very careful. Maybe Logan should ask her out again. There was a knock.

"Come in."

"Hey, Logan! It's me."

"Kira. Come on in."

"Ok, I got the dirt."

"What did she say?"

"You might like this!" she smiled," I know the reason why she's always…the way she is."

"Great! What is it?"

"3 years ago, on the night of her Homecoming, she was a normal girl with regular friends and a boyfriend. The nice Highschool dream and all that jazz. But then on that night, she got her mutant powers and everything went wrong…really wrong! That's when her life ended. Her powers went out of control."

"Oh god…" Logan grimaced.

"Her powers hurt a lot of people. They went to the hospital and they might've died or something. And I guess she lost her boyfriend. Then she ran away for 3 years to live all alone, and she missed people. But knew that she couldn't go back. Everything got better when you and Storm found her… then there was something very significant about you she mentioned," Kira smiled.

"That's why she's so…"

"Yea. I'll tell you more tomorrow. I gotta go…" she slapped her legs and got up.

"Tomorrow? Why then? Why?"

"We're gonna have a sleepover tonight," Kira smiled sheepishly, trying not to look too suspicious.

"Why would you call it a 'sleepover' if you all live in the same house?"

"Shut up. But we need our personal space. So you can't check up on our rooms or whatever. We have to be totally alone. Got it?"

"Ok, but you have to promise what she tells me tomorrow."

"Ok. Ok. Ok. I will…" Kira giggled.

"You guys aren't going to do anything drastic are you?"

"I can't say too much," Kira got up and left.

Kira got up and left the room. Logan smiled, feeling a bit successful with himself. The world was getting better.


	7. Party

Chapter 7:

Your POV:

"Shut your faces! Open the garage…!" I whispered, kneeling down in the dark infront of the door to our transportation.

Rouge got the keys, opened the lock, and we all crawled in. Our high heeled shoes made 'click clack' noises across the cement. We chose our car.

"Unlock it…"

"Are you sure this is the right car? What if we need a fast getaway?" Kitty whispered, and we saw her point.

"But we need good mileage too…" Kira whispered as she pointed to the other car across the lot.

"Ok, how about a truck? It's durable, good mileage, and we'll look hot in it," I smiled as I crawled to a big black truck with big tires.

The girls followed me, getting ready to jump in when the doors were unlocked. Kira crawled back to us with the keys as Rouge got the activation button to the garage. I started the countdown.

"On 1.…2.…3... Go!" I snapped my fingers!

Both girls pressed the button. The girls jumped in the truck and the garage doors opened up. I wasn't the driver so Kitty would be in charge. The engine revved, the tires screeched, and we sped out.

"Oh god… Scott would kill us if he found out we took Rover for a spin.""Rover?" I narrowed my eyes."He names his cars…""Oh, that is…awkward! But, we gotta make sure we don't hurt poor little Rover," I cooed, patting the dashboard."We're going downtown right?""Yea, to a place called the Electric Flower. It's suppose to get wild at this time of night. I heard good stuff about that place."

Kitty turned on the radio. We sang to our favorite songs, rolled down the window and put our feet outside. Rouge and Kitty stood up out the sun roof, screaming and saying hello to passing pedestrians. Kitty turned into a maniac, speeding past other vehicles, honking, and screaming at them for no apparent reason. Finally after playing around we arrived at the club with messy hair.

"WHOOO! We're HERE….!" Rouge danced around.

"Mission ACCOMPLISHED girls!" Kitty sang out, waving her arms around in the air.

"Oh, I'm having chest pains!"

"Damn…"

"Come on! We gotta find out how to get in here!" I screamed to the rest of them.

"Oh crap… we didn't exactly plan on that did we?"

"How the hell do we get in? It's not ladies night as it was last time," Kira frowned.

"Maybe we can do a little 'Flirt and Skirt'… ya think?"

"We may not be following the rules, but we're not fuckin sluts. Maybe there's a backway," I walked to the side of the building.

There was. People were lined up being confronted by Security and waiting to get inside. But those people all had passes, they were all VIPs. There was no way we could get pass them, so I thought of plan B.

"Kitty, you think you can get us inside? Security looks pretty tight."

"We can't take the roof or something?"

"Why take such a risk? Somebody could see us and then we're screwed."

"That would be long and dirt work. And we can't be seen, too. Can you work your magic Kitty?"

"No problem. Everyone hold hands."

We did as she said, locking arms, bracing ourselves. Rouge faced the brick wall, so did the rest of us. Everyone began to look nervous, so did I. We took a few steps forward, phased through, then music began to boom into our ears. We were in the building, and no one saw us, so that was good. Kitty did a good job, and we all high-fived eachother!

The music was either techno or Dance, so we all never had the time to stand still. The booths up above were clean and ready, so we rested our feet and ordered a couple of drinks. Then Rouge and Kitty got up to the dance floor and danced with their margaritas in their hands, sipping and dipping. Leaving me and Kira alone. I brushed my fingers through my hair.

"So, Rose, anything new?"

"Hm…?"

"You looked a little sad earlier today. Remember?" she sipped her margarita.

"Oh yea. I don't want to talk about it."

"So you're going to drink yourself away?"

"I don't know…" I rubbed my face, pushing away my drink.

"Oh come on. You can talk to me."

"I'm saying I don't want to talk about it, please."

"You think we're gonna have a horrible hangover tomorrow?"

"What?"

"Nevermind…" Kira paused," So anything new? Anything at all?"

"What?"

"Rose…god…I-I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"The reason I'm asking you what happened is because…" she trailed off.

I narrowed my eyes at her. Her heartbeat became faster. From the expression on her face, she was hiding something. This was about to set me off.

"What?" I asked again.

Kira looked down. The music and the dancing died in the background. Her voice was the only thing I wanted to hear.

"What!" I snapped.

"Logan sent me to ask you questions tonight. About you, your past, and who you are exactly…"

That son of a- I jumped up from my seat, totally outraged that he would do this! My teeth chewed an edge. That was such an invasion of privacy!

"Please, Rose, I didn't know that-"

"I fuckin trusted you, Kira…! What else? Huh? What now? You're going to report me and the rest of the girl to the- Are Rouge and Kitty in on this, too? Oh my god," I gasped, smashing my cup against the wall.

I began to storm off, wiping off my lipstick, mascara, and everything else. I took out my hair bands and smacked them on the ground. I took off my earrings and my necklace. I was walking to the exit.

"No! It was just me Rose! It was just me! The other girls weren't in on this! I swear! Rose! Rose!" Kira followed me.

"What's real! What isn't! how can I know…?" I whispered to myself.

I pushed past the people dancing, growling, seething through my fanged teeth. The lights flashed black and white, my eyes twirled around, I was going to have a serious hangover. People also pushed and brushed past me, I could smell that they were drunk with alcohol and cigarettes.

"Why! Why did he do it! Can you at least tell me that!" I screamed back at her," Is this to get back at me for all the things I've done wrong! Is this my punishment! I knew I was better off alone!"

"No! You're not going back to Canada! You're an awesome person and you're my best friend! Only Logan can tell you why he sent me! Once you know the truth you'll understand why I did this!"

"Bullshit! I get it! Logan and Storm shouldn't have brought me to the mansion. They both knew I was a horrible person."

"The reason Logan sent was because-" Kira was cut off, staring off wide-eyed and shocked.

"What the hell's wrong this time!" I screamed back in her face.

"Because I like you and I want to take you out to dinner…"

I rolled my eyes, not believing a word Logan said right behind my back. Perhaps this was all planned from the start, and I didn't even know it. Was this a huge master plan that would someday make sense for me, taming me and trying to make me fit into the civilized society again? It all made sense now. Logan played in the dark as he sent out his pawns to do his dirty work. Kira was his accomplice and I fell for it. Perhaps Storm was on his side as well. I fell for all of it. Maybe I even fell for Logan, too.

He was a total sweetheart…and I loved that. I wasn't sobbing, but my hands came to my face, covering my hideous face of colors and smeared makeup. The man behind me touched my shoulder, put his face to the back of my head, and pulled me into an embrace. Kira did a damn good job.

"What do you want?" I teased playfully.

"A date if you don't mind… a movie. Maybe a dinner…"

"Let's go tomorrow…" I whispered," maybe at 7:00..."

"Thank you, Rosalie… Thank you."

"Come here," he whispered.

His hands were on my hips, my hands were on his shoulders. The black and white colors of the dance floor flashed, only letting my see his face for a split second and then it would go all black. A flash, then it would go dark. Another flash, we would come closer. Another flash, and we were closer.


	8. Bite

Chapter 8:

Sabretooth's POV:

"Runt…" Sabretooth seethed. That rat bastard.

Now, a feral animal always had those natural instincts where one would have to defend their territory if another animal crossed it. It was this natural feeling of having possession, having the right to own something.

Trying to fight and make what was theirs, to defend what they own. Violently if necessary. Like one of those bears, wolves, or lions in the wild. They were always, always fighting. _Always_.

For all the years Sabretooth has lived, the places have come and gone and changed for all intents and purposes. He's never really met anybody, all except Magneto and the rest of hi crew, they were gone and out of his life for good.

Then…there came the women with long legs and rough lips, the ones with made-up sassy names and innocence in their eyes. Common sluts and whores and some of them were even…victims.

All of them were victims. As he made his way with them, he would slice out their throats, vocal cords, and gut them out as best they could. Just to silence them. Penetrate them. Hurt them. Dismantle them.

The reason why he killed them was because Sabretooth was never romantic. No, not Sabretooth. He was the one would kill for pleasure. Just for the fun of it all. But…the girl. What changed? What on earth would he do now?

When it came to rules, it was rules from the jungle. She bared his mark on her neck. His taste was in her. Sabretooth knew it from the minute he had her in his arms. That stupid prick Logan wouldn't know, he was too civilized for his own good. So this may have been an opportunity.

All Sabretooth wanted now was for her to bite him back, and love it. You better not tempt a wild beast and not expect it to bite. Now it was her turn to know the rules of the jungle, if she ever wants to survive.


End file.
